Complicado destino
by DDMO
Summary: Ron termina con su novia de años, Hermione se encuentra en una encrucijada. ¿Quién decidirá, la razón o el corazón? Actualizado 14!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto se basa principalmente en mi pequeña distorsión mental que me trae loca hace algunas semanas, una sensación de vacío en el estomago…simplemente insoportable. No me deja pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Aquí va mi historia…

Hace aproximadamente dos semanas mi mejor amigo, Ron, se comprometió con su novia –que es lo que comúnmente hacen las parejas-la chica no es mala ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no tiene lo de bruja que tiene Ginny –mi mejor amiga, hermana de Ron- mas bien, ella es…perfecta y él se ha dado cuenta, si no ¿cómo explican el gran anillo de diamantes en su mano? A pesar de todo esto… hay algo en ella que no me gusta, se lo he dicho a Ginny pero dice que soy una psicópata paranoica celosa.

Aquí me ven, soy Hermione Granger. A punto de cumplir 30 años y ya me siento como si tuviera 90 y al parecer el único que me escucha y me da consejos sabios –dentro de lo posible- es mi gato Crookshanks, muy lindo he de agregar.

Gracias al bufete de abogados que posee mi padre no me preocupo mucho por mi situación económica. Pero siguiendo sus pasos, me he convertido en una más de sus reclutas, tema del que no quiero hablar ahora –ni nunca si es posible-.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces?- Ginny había entrado de improviso en la habitación.

-Nada, solo le contaba a mis amigos imaginarios sobre mi vida- explicó sutilmente.

-Y dicen que Luna es "Lunatica"...-entornó los ojos la pelirroja. -¡Levantate pequeña durmiente porque hoy es un gran día!- su habitual entusiasmo volvió y dirigiéndose a la gran ventana de la habitación de la castaña corrió el cortinaje que lucía.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó extrañada la castaña, mientras se tapaba completamente con las sabanas de su cama

-A veces creo que vives en la luna, amiga –repuso la pelirroja- Domingo.

-Si…yo también –murmuró Hermione.

-Levántate, dúchate y vístete –con rápido ademan le quitó todas las sabanas.

-Como digas, mamá –respondió la castaña.

-Noté ese sarcasmo-dijo Ginny mientras salía de la habitación.

-.-.-

-Y así fue como Harry aceptó ser el padrino –le terminaba de contar a su futura esposa.

-Para serte sincera nunca pensé que aceptaría, al parecer todo tu círculo social está un poco reacia a nuestra relación…-

-Sí, pero sabes que a mí eso no me importa, preciosa- dijo mientras depositaba un leve beso en los labios de la rubia joven.

-¿Cómo lo está llevando Hermione?- preguntó Kristin.

-No lo sé, desde que lo anunciamos no he hablado con ella… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el joven extrañado.

-Curiosidad –se limitó a contestar ella.

-Te verás preciosa de novia, como siempre claro. –agregó melosamente el pelirrojo.

-.-.-

-Cada vez que vengo a esta casa esa chica está durmiendo-reclamó Ginny.

-Hermione, está muy desanimada últimamente –dijo Rebeca, la ama de llaves de la casa de la castaña, que la consideraba mas como una madre sustituta.

-Sí, hablaré con ella –respondió Ginny mirando a la regordeta mujer- Sabes, me haces recordar mucho a mi madre- la mujer sonrió sinceramente.

-Curiosamente, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen –

-¿Estuvo Ron aquí? –la chica sabía que él era el único que podría haberle dicho eso a Rebeca.

-No, la última vez que vino me trajo un gran ramo de rosas blancas y no lo he vuelto a ver aquí, hace varias semanas ya –había un leve dejo de tristeza en su voz, lo cual en Ginny también provoco.

-Creo haberte dicho que los domingos son para descansar, Rebeca –la miró fijamente, la mujer bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-Estaba en eso, Hermione. Mi hijo tiene que estar por llegar-

-¿Te irás con ellos?-preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba cerca de Ginny

-Sí. Iré a ver a mis nietos también –repuso la mujer. En ese momento sonó el claxon de un vehículo. A la mujer le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa se despidió de las dos chicas para luego salir de la casa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba una pequeña galleta de la mesa de centro.

-¿Y bien qué? –respondió la castaña.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- siguió tranquilamente la pelirroja mujer.

-Comenzó el interrogatorio-entornó los ojos-Ginny, lo que haga o deje de hacer con vida es asunto mío-repuso rotundamente Hermione.

-No me intimidas con eso, Hermione-rió la pelirroja-Ya no eres una adolescente sabes a qué me refiero.

-Por lo mismo, ya soy una adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana-Hermione tomó su taza de café y se lo llevo a los labios despacio.

-Quiero que seas feliz-repuso Ginny

-Lo soy-murmuró la aludida-ya no quiero hablar del tema, Ginny. Déjalo ¿está bien? –la pelirroja asintió tristemente. La castaña la miró y respondió con voz baja –Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola, aquí les va mi primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y unos reviews no le hacen mal a nadie. Haber como anda este para subir el segundo capítulo. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**DDMO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

-¿Has visto mi camisa verde?-preguntó un aturdido Harry.

-Está sobre la cama, amor –respondió la pelirroja.

-Gracias…-murmuró el chico.

-¿Has hablado con mi hermano, Harry?- Ginny lo siguió hasta la habitación que compartían hacia ya 2 años. Esta linda pareja se había casado hace solo algunos meses.

-De eso te quería hablar, cariño-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? –la pelirroja se sentó en el diván mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Me pidió que fuera el padrino… y acepté –

-¡Tú más que nadie sabe que mi hermano está por cometer el peor error de su vida y por si fuera menos lo ayudas! –reclamó Ginny dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Cariño, Ron es mi mejor amigo y si él está feliz por casarse con su novia, lo voy a apoyar –dijo él mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-No me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de ellos casados, Harry. Lo lamento, debí saber que te lo pediría y aceptarías –le beso levemente en los labios a su esposo, éste le correspondió.

-Tendremos que hacernos la idea, Ginny. Ron y Hermione jamás podrán estar juntos- dijo Harry tristemente.

-Quisiera ayudarlos-se lamentó Ginny- Hermione está totalmente perdida, amor.

-Sólo necesita tiempo-se limitó a decir su esposo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja-Es domingo.

-Tengo unas cosas pendientes y con los chicos estamos organizando la despedida de soltero de Ron, ya sabes chicas sexys, mucho alcohol y otras cositas-le dijo naturalmente Harry.

-¡Harry Potter! Eres un pervertido –le recriminó su esposa. El aludido se limitó a reír mientras besaba a Ginny para luego salir de su casa.

**-.-.-**

-Aún pienso que Ron y Hermione deberían estar juntos–dijo una chica rubia.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, Lunita. Y creo que también todos pero ya sabes… son unos cabezotas orgullosos… ya nos queda resignarnos a que ellos no estarán juntos –respondió Neville, era un chico alto, cabello castaño y bastante fornido. Había conocido a Ron en la facultad y desde ese momento que habían sido amigos, junto con Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y claro, Luna que ahora era su novia desde algunos meses.

-Pobre chica, hace algunas semanas que ya ni le veo. Ginny dice que está un poco deprimida –Luna, una chica algo baja de estatura, con una cabellera larga y perfectamente rubia también formaba parte de la vida de nuestros protagonistas. La pelirroja y Luna habían asistido juntas a la secundaria y desde ahí que no se separaban, a Hermione la conoció por Ginny y a los chicos por Neville.

-¿Han planeado algo para Kristin? –preguntó el chico.

-Conversamos algo con las chicas pero por respeto a Hermione no quedamos en nada… creo que tendremos que preguntarle primero –se limitó a contestar la rubia-¿y ustedes?

-Sí, con Harry y los chicos organizamos algo en grande para Ron. Harry dijo que se las iba a pagar, aun recuerdo su cara cuando se despertó con un chico desnudo al lado en su despedida de soltero –rieron ambos.

-Sabes hablé con papá sobre el puesto de trabajo –le contó Luna.

-y ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Neville mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Me dijo que no…-Neville la miró tristemente mientras la chica se escabullía en sus brazos, ese señor Lovegood le iba a escuchar.

-Ya verás que cambiará de idea, Luna-

**-.-.-**

Ya era lunes y la vida laboral volvía a las vidas de nuestros amigos. Hermione se despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana para ducharse y prepararse para un día más de labor.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Rebeca –se despidió la castaña mientras salía, su chofer la estaba esperando y con una sonrisa le abrió la puerta a la chica, que le miró agradecida para luego entrar en su elegante automóvil.

-Malfoy, necesito que nos juntemos hoy-habló la chica.

-_¿Crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Granger?_

-Es importante -se limitó a decir Hermione.

_-Estaré desocupado al mediodía-_

-Bien- y así cortó el teléfono celular. No había nada que la pusiera de más mal humor que juntarse con Malfoy un lunes, pero el deber llama y no le quedaba más que resignarse, y debería hacer lo mismo con el tema "Boda de Ronald".

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy señorita Hermione? –preguntó el hombre mientras le miraba por el retrovisor. La chica sonrió.

-Ya sabes... una reunión con Malfoy me echa a perder toda la santa semana –rió la chica mientras el hombre seguía su camino.

**-.-.-**

-Entonces serán 10 botellas de Vodka, jugo de: naranja y piña y 50 latas de cerveza. ¿Algo más?

-Perfecto…-sonrió el pelinegro-Eso es todo.

-¿No crees que es mucho, Harry? –preguntó Neville.

-No, es perfecto. Ron me la hizo para mi despedida de soltero ahora me toca a mí.

-Das miedo –comentó Dean Thomas, un moreno amigo de los chicos y de las chicas, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho él siempre estaba para las fiestas o juntas de amigos.

-Ahora sólo nos quedan las sorpresitas para nuestro pelirrojo preferido –rió Seamus, los demás chicos se le unieron.

-Opino que unas chicas serían perfecto- dijo Neville.

-Eso y algo más, Nev –repuso Dean, mientras intercambiaba unas miradas de complicidad con Seamus.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola a todas, aquí me tienen de nuevo. Necesito saber sus opiniones para poder continuar… unos reviews no le hacen mal a nadie chicas no sean malas… **_

_**Besos y abrazos…**_

_**DDMO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La mañana pasó tranquila para Hermione, lo de siempre. Firmar papeles, administrar algunos sueldos y diseñar algunos modelos de trabajo. La chica había esperado por al menos 20 minutos cuando Draco Malfoy hizo aparición en su oficina.

-Al menos podrías tocar antes de entrar –le dijo mordazmente Hermione.

-Al grano, Granger. No me apetece conversar contigo –pronunció el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en un gran sofá que estaba en un rincón de la gran oficina

-Tengo una propuesta bastante… interesante.

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó el rubio mientras la chica le servía una copa de whisky

-Sí, quiere comprar un hotel en el centro de Australia.

-A sí que… ¿ampliando los horizontes? –rió el rubio.

-Así es y él quiere tenerte a ti como principal inversionista- dijo ella mientras se servía su copa.

-¿Y tú no dices nada? –repuso Draco mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Los negocios son negocios, Malfoy. Me caes absolutamente mal, pero mi padre es el que manda –dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky

-Me comunicaré con el señor Granger. También te tengo una propuesta –al no recibir respuesta de la chica continuó hablando- Necesito un abogado y quiero contratarte a ti.

-Me alagas Malfoy, pero no, gracias –dijo mientras sonreí sínicamente mientras se volvía hacia su laptop.

-Eres insufrible, Granger - murmuro el rubio- Pero te lo pido como un favor personal –la chica volvió su mirada a él, parecía que hablaba enserio –Nos conocemos hace varios años y no confiaría en ningún otro "absorbe dinero" que tú.

La castaña rodó los ojos y dijo - ¿Para qué me necesitas?- preguntó, el rubio sonrió triunfantemente y luego bebió un último sorbo de su copa

**-.-.-**

Luna trabajaba como diseñadora independiente de vestuario, le iba bastante bien. Ya tenía una clientela exclusiva y la hacía crecer cada día más como profesional. Su taller se encontraba en el centro de Londres por lo que cuando alguna que otra señora de la alta sociedad paseaba cerca se acercaba a su taller y pedía algunas exclusividades.

-Luna –le saludaron, la chica dejó lo que hacía para sonreír ampliamente y acercarse al nuevo visitante.

-¿Cómo has estado Ron? –

-Bien, gracias –se limitó a decir el pelirrojo.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? –dijo la chica mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

-Kristin no quería molestarte. Por lo que vine yo solo. Quiero que hagas nuestros trajes para la boda –soltó de una él.

-¡Oh!, encantada Ronald. Sabes que eres mi amigo y no estaría más orgullosa de hacerlos yo –sonrió la rubia.

-Gracias… sabía que ibas a decir que sí –

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos? ¿Ya tienen fecha?-inquirió Luna.

-No, aun no pero queremos hacerlo cuanto antes. Estamos muy ansiosos.-contó contento el chico.

-Estáis muy enamorados ¿no?-preguntó Luna mirándolo a los ojos. El pelirrojo dudó un instante y con una media sonrisa respondió.

-Sí, mucho -para Luna no pasó desapercibida la vacilación de Ron -¿Cómo está Neville?

-Bien, la última vez que lo vi fue esta mañana cuando se despidió para ir a trabajar –explicó la rubia con mucho interés, que hizo reír al pelirrojo como respuesta la rubia lo miró extrañada.

-Me alegro, dale mis saludos –Luna asintió sonriendo- nos vemos luego y nuevamente gracias- y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

**-.-.-**

-Luna me contó que Ron se pasó por el taller hoy. Le pidió que hiciera sus trajes de novios –contó Ginny a Parvati, quien llevaba varios años de amistad con la pelirroja.

-Me imagino que le dijo que no –inquirió.

-Aceptó –repuso la pelirroja –sabes, he hablado con Harry sobre el tema "Hermione-Ron" y creo que tiene razón –al ver la cara de interrogación de su amiga continuó –ya no tienen vuelta atrás, deberíamos resignarnos todos a que esos dos ya no podrán estar juntos.

-Ginny por favor escúchate. Tú eras la principal exponente de que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

-Si lo sé pero, Hermione jamás va a reconocer que está enamorada de Ron y mi hermano jamás se dará cuenta que ella está colada por él desde que tenían 17.-Su amiga se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y si les damos un empujoncito?-

-No, Parvati. Ellos ya tuvieron su empujoncito y ni así se dieron cuenta de lo que sienten. Ahora Ron está feliz y quiere casarse, hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan. Hermione se dará cuenta de su error al no decirle a mi hermano que lo ama, espero que no demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Luna hizo aparición en su típico té de tarde que hacían con las chicas, sólo faltaba Hermione.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Luna mientras se sentaba al lado de Parvati.

-Deberías haberle dicho a Ron que no –acusó de inmediato Parvati.

-Por un momento lo pensé… pero luego me di cuenta que el chico está enamorado. No es justo que le agüemos la fiesta sólo por Hermione.-dijo Luna sabiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la última silla que quedaba.

-Que tienes que dejar de salir tanto los fines de semana –contestó Ginny mientras la miraba inquisitivamente

-Vamos chicas, soy soltera tengo derecho a divertirme –dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de la anterior conversación de las chicas.

-El día que aparezcas con un bebé en brazos me cuentas para decirte "te lo dije" –volvió a decir Ginny.

-Siempre con cuidado, amiga –entornó los ojos la castaña para darle un sorbo a su capuccino recién servido.

-¿Saldrás esta noche? –preguntó Parvati mirando a la castaña

-No lo creo, estoy cansada –suspiró la aludida.

-Milagro…-murmuró Ginny. Luna y Parvati rieron ante el comentario. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Creéis que deberíamos hacerle una despedida de soltera a Kristin? –preguntó Luna mirando a las chicas, un silencio incómodo se hizo pero fue roto por la castaña.

-Sí, no tiene muchas amigas en la ciudad ¿no? –cuando terminó de pronunciar esto todas la miraron sorprendidas a excepción de Luna que se encontraba contando los cuadritos de la mesa de vidrio.

-Tengo entendido que es de Noruega –repuso Parvati.

-Sí algo me comentó Ron –dijo Ginny mientras miraba como un grupo de chicas reía cerca de la mesa de ellas.

-Podríamos hacer algo… divertido –continuó Parvati con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué pretendes, Parvati? Conozco esa mirada, fue exactamente la misma cuando le hicimos la despedida de soltera a Ginny y terminó con un machote encima –rió Hermione.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Luna se embriagó y comenzó a bailar en ropa interior –continuó Ginny uniéndose a las chicas mientras reían, Luna solo sonreía vergonzosamente.

-Se me hace tarde, chicas –dijo tristemente Hermione luego de unos minutos- Nos vemos mañana –se despidió y unos metros más allá se encontraba Charles, su chofer. Quien la saludó alegremente para luego abrirle la puerta de su vehículo y desaparecer de la vista de sus amigas.

-Me impresiona que no le haya afectado tanto –repuso Parvati.

-Sí… a mí igual –contestó preocupada Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola a todas mis lectoras, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta enredada vida. La verdad me está gustando el rumbo que está tomando esta historia, lo único que les digo es que nada es lo que parece y puede que nos llevemos una buena sorpresa al final.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews porque no le hacen mal a nadie.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos…**_

_**DDMO**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Chapter 4: La madrina**_

-Si te voy a ayudar es solo porque te tengo un poquito de estima, Malfoy. No te hagas ilusiones –dijo mordazmente Hermione.

-Tranquila, Granger. Sólo es trabajo y créeme que si no lo necesitara no te pediría ayuda, además me han dicho que eres muy buena –le dedico una media sonrisa- en todo. Deberías tener más cuidado con quien te acuestas-rió Draco.

La castaña lo miró rencorosamente y su rostro tomó un color rojizo por la vergüenza. Por lo que el rubio rió.

-Cállate-murmuró enojada la castaña y continuó su labor, hojeando y leyendo papeles de Malfoy.

-Los hombres no somos reservados del todo, Granger –la mujer lo ignoró lo que provocó una leve risa en él.

-Necesito los informes comerciales de tus accionistas para poder continuar, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haya ningún delito o algo por el estilo –comentó Hermione distraídamente.

-Programaré otra reunión contigo, Granger. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya me he divertido lo suficiente-dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Bien –murmuró Hermione molesta, ese hombre no hacía más que ver todo de la manera divertida. Su asunto era realmente complicado pero parecía no importarle nada, suspiró cansinamente

**-.-.-**

-Todo será magnífico, tengo pensado unos platos deliciosos –decía Ron mientras hablaba con su prometida.

-Creo que podríamos servir carne –comentó Kristin mientras doblaba una ropa recién lavada de Ronald.

-Sí, yo también creo lo mismo, aunque Harry me dijo que los mariscos son más bien recibidos –respondió él.

-No sé por qué no quisiste que le pidiéramos a Hermione ser nuestra madrina de bodas, ella es muy amiga tuya –dijo Kristin cambiando completamente de tema.

-No lo sé, desde que dijimos que nos íbamos a casar no ha estado de muy buen humor –dijo él mirando a Kristin –no la entiendo de verdad. Nos hemos alejado mucho-Kristin lo miraba.

-A lo mejor le gustas –se aventuró a decir la chica.

-No, somos muy buenos amigos –dijo él firmemente.

-¿Pero lo pensarás verdad?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, dame hasta la próxima semana y dependiendo de los acontecimientos, veremos si le pido que sea la madrina –

-Me parece bien… creo que eres el futuro esposo mas adorable que podría haber pedido, Ron –la chica lo besó tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello. Esto hizo reír al pelirrojo.

.Te amo ¿lo sabías? –dijo él con una sonrisa sincera, ella asintió con entusiasmo.

**-.-.-**

-Luna, opino que deberíamos salir con los chicos y las chicas –dijo Nev con una mirada soñadora-hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos.

-Lo plantearé mañana –contestó la chica –Mi padre quiere cenar con nosotros el viernes.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? –preguntó él.

-Que lo conversaría contigo –dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Sabías que existen de 200 a 400 miles de millones de estrellas?-preguntó mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Neville sonrió y le dijo:

-Te amo, Lunita –

**-.-.-**

-Eres una amargada, Ginny. Deberíamos salir como antes –

-No creo que podamos volver a salir como antes, Hermione –rió Ginny la castaña también se unió –eran muy buenos tiempos aquellos ¿no? –

-Ahora sí sonaste como una abuela –comentó su amiga.

-Las juergas de dos a tres días –recordó la pelirroja –tus borracheras, nuestros novillos, chicos, chicas –rió entornando los ojos.

-Jamás lo olvidaré –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego tomó su taza de café.

-Si los chicos supieran lo que hacíamos –respondió Ginny.

-¿Qué tendríamos que saber? –dijo Harry llegando con Ron donde estaban las chicas.

-Nada, Potter. No seas un metiche –dijo Ginny haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Y aquí estamos los cuatro como hace un par de años –volvió a decir la pelirroja. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el aire, Ron miraba a Hermione tratando de descifrar su conducta hacia con él, mientras tanto la castaña encontró algo en su tasa que jamás había visto, o eso parecía, ya que estaba concentradísima en ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ginny. Tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial –dijo Harry tratando de que su esposa entendiera la indirecta.

-Claro, amor –luego le susurró a su amiga en el oído –hace las cosas bien. –luego de decir esto se puso de pié y se despidió de sus amigos para partir de la mano con su esposo que había hecho lo mismo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó el pelirrojo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bien ¿y ustedes? –contestó ella cortésmente.

-Bien, gracias –dijo él mirando hacia otro lado, era una situación verdaderamente incómoda –definitivamente esta conversación parece como si recién nos conociéramos –terminó de decir él.

-Ron, quiero que sepas que te apoyo y te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas–dijo ella despacio.

-Gracias… por un momento pensé que nos habíamos alejado demasiado, Hermione –una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé… -

-Hermione, quiero pedirte un gran favor –comenzó él, la castaña lo miró para que siguiera- quiero que seas la madrina de mi matrimonio. Luego de unos segundos ella contestó:

-Lo haré –dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. Acababa de resignarse a que su pelirrojo era feliz al lado de otra mujer pero aun siendo así ella lo apoyaría. Ron la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento inmensa, pero él veía en los ojos de su mejor amiga un dejo de tristeza, la conocía perfectamente pero lo dejó pasar, "tiene que ser la emoción" pensó.

**-.-.-**

**Hola, aun espero comentarios chicas, un review no le hace mal a nadie. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus críticas. Besos y abrazos**

**Daarsy**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 5: ¡Te vas!**_

-Los hombres son así, amiga –Hermione les había contado, en su junta diaria, a sus amigas lo sucedido con Malfoy.

-Lo bueno lo tienen entre…. –

-¡ParvatI!-interrumpió Hermione.

-¡Oh!, vamos Hermione, dime que no has pensado en la mínima posibilidad de acostarte con Malfoy.-dijo Ginny.

-¡No!, es despreciable, es un cerdo mas bien–dijo la castaña con un leve tono rojizo en el rostro.

-Pero un cerdo muy guapo –corroboró Parvati.

-Chicas, déjenlo ¿si?-

-Si no supiera que… -la castaña la fulminó con la mirada, hizo callar a la pelirroja pero terminó diciendo -… pensaría que eres del otro bando –el comentario de Ginny hizo reír a las chicas, y también se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de su amiga.

-Soy soltera y sin ningún compromiso, tengo derecho a divertirme –dijo la castaña.

-Si yo no tuviera esposo, sería igual. Lo bueno que mi Harry es muy… empeñoso- trató de encontrar la palabra correcta que definía a su marido, Luna la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-A Nev no le gusta que hablemos mucho de nuestra vida "intima" –dijo Luna despreocupada- pero es muy bueno –rió.

-¿Qué tal vas con Seamus, Parvati? –preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Vamos sorprendentemente despacio, es muy caballero –dijo la aludida sonriente.

-Escuché a Harry decir que Dean se había ido a Francia, quizás no llegue para la despedida de soltero de mi hermano –comentó la pelirroja.

-Neville me contó que encontró una novia por esos lados –corroboró Luna.

-Sí, Seamus también comentó algo así. Me alegro por Dean, por fin maduró- las chicas asintieron.

-¿Piensas llevar tu relación con Malfoy al segundo nivel? –preguntó Parvati cambiando de tema.

-Que no chicas, no tengo ninguna relación con Malfoy y tampoco la tendré, no se hagan ilusiones –dijo Hermione cansinamente.

-Parece buen chico –Ginny tuvo una idea, si su hermano no reaccionaría por las buenas debería ser por las malas.

-Granger, no quiero que comentes con nadie mi caso ¿si? –

-Malfoy en mis años he aprendido a no mesclar el trabajo con mi vida personal. No te preocupes que lo que se hable de tu caso se queda aquí. –dijo ella mirándolo directamente. El chico le devolvió la mirada, por primera vez se fijaba intensamente en esos ojos coloar miel que la caracterizaban. Desechó por completo la mínima opción en fijarse en Granger por lo que volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado. La castaña entornó los ojos no entendiendo su comportamiento.

-Me voy –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie del sofá de cuero suizo que adornaba la oficina de ella. Draco Malfoy lucía un traje de etiqueta perfectamente hecho a su medida. La elegancia era su principal característica, siempre había sido un hombre adinerado, su padre poseía varias empresas. Algo podían tener en común con Hermione; a ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablar de su familia, no es porque no los quisieran, sino porque no podían convivir los unos con los otros.

-Sólo necesito concretar una pequeña junta con… -comenzó a decir ella pero el rubio la interrumpió petulantemente:

-No me importa, haz tu trabajo y punto – La castaña lo miró con desaprobación y el ceño fruncido.

-Imbécil… -murmuró mirando como Draco tomaba su chaqueta para irse.

_-Sabes a qué me refiero, Hermione _–Habló un hombre.

-Papá, jamás haría algo así y lo sabes muy bien, te equivocaste de persona –contestó ella enfurecida.

_-Tú me obedeces o… -_

-¿O qué? –contestó ella desafiante, presentía lo que venía.

_-O te vas inmediatamente de mi empresa –_dijo él con voz rotunda luego de unos segundos, sabía que la castaña amaba su trabajo, tenía un punto a favor. Pero se equivocaba, quizás no conocía tan bien a su hija.

- Mañana recojo mis cosas –ella cortó el teléfono, se había quedado sin aliento al escuchar la orden de su padre, jamás lo imaginó –o quizás si- pero nunca pensó que podía llegar a hacerlo, él no era precisamente el padre ejemplar, pero verdaderamente nunca pensó que él, Richard Granger, podría llegar a dejarla de patitas en la calle. A la castaña se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, dejó el teléfono celular en la mesita de noche de su habitación, unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, no era por su padre eso lo tenía totalmente claro, no era decepción de él, eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo; lloraba por dejar su vida, su casi madre Rebeca tendría que irse, quizás Jane (su madre) podría recibirla en su casa, pero nada iba a ser igual que antes. Hermione estaba literalmente en la calle, quizás tenía unos pocos ahorros que le alcanzarían para alquilar un apartamento, lo único que sabía era que nunca más en su vida le iba a dirigir la palabra al hombre que la engendró, su padre; que desde hoy pasaba a ser un ser humano más en la faz de la tierra que a Hermione no le interesaba, se compadecía por su madre que tenía que aguantarlo todos los días, pero eso es otro cuento. Desde hoy una pequeña semilla de odio se comenzó a cultivar en el corazón de la castaña. Tenía completamente claro lo que iba a hacer.

-Ronald… -le llamaron.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –preguntó el aludido mientras volvía de la cocina con una manzana en sus manos. Le dio un mordisco y la miró expectante.

-¿Nunca paras de comer? –dijo en tono de broma la mujer, él sonrió inocentemente para luego sentarse o mas bien, tirarse en el sofá del departamento de ella.

-Necesito nutrientes para crecer –se limitó a responder el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada divertida de su novia.

-Creo que deberíamos adelantar el matrimonio un par de semanas –comenzó ella.

-¿De verdad? –ella asintió- me parece estupendo, mañana hablaré para buscar una fecha, podríamos levantarnos temprano e ir a ver eso antes del trabajo.

-Está bien –ella sonrió, en su interior una pequeña mecha de inquietud la tenía expectante hace algunas semanas.

-Aprovecharé... –dijo Ron sacando de su bolsillo trasero su teléfono celular- …para decirle a Ginny que vean el tema del vestuario de los padrinos, Luna dijo que fueran cuanto antes para los detalles.

_-¿Qué pasa, cabello de zanahoria? –contestó una mujer al otro lado del aparato._

-Oh, estamos bromistas hoy hermanita –dijo él con ironía.

_-Dime –_

-Necesito que hables con Harry y Hermione sobre sus vestuarios, Luna me dijo que podían ir cuando quieran. ¿Me harías ese favor?-

_-Claro, Ronnie. Necesito saber si Kristin estaría dispuesta a salir con las chicas y conmigo el próximo fin de semana-preguntó inocentemente. _

-Ok, yo le preguntaré. Me llamas para saber qué te dijeron. Adiós –y luego de recibir respuesta de su hermana cortó. Luego de dar otro mordisco a su manzana miró a su novia con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Las chicas quieren salir contigo el próximo fin de semana. ¿Irás? –

-Nev, recuerda que mañana es la cena con mi padre-

-Claro no me puedo esperar para qué nos invitó.

-No me dijo nada –dijo ella mirando unas fotos en su laptop. Neville se encontraba limpiando un par de muebles del apartamento, salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Unos minutos después volvió con un vaso de zumo en la mano para su novia.

-Gracias –dijo ella dándole un leve beso en los labios. Él sonrió.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color azul, como el de los ojos de su novia. En el interior había un hermoso anillo con una piedra del mismo tono. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él dijo:

-Luna… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –

Hola, me he tardado un poco en subir este capítulo ya que en el lugar que me encontraba no tenía internet. Pero me he dedicado estos días a escribir, por lo que lo más probable es que suba más rápido. Necesito saber qué piensan del fic, unos reviews no le hacen mal a nadie ¿dale?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias a: lavalu19, kisa kuchiky, diva chilena, masaki makubex y paunieto por comentar mi fic. No saben cuánto me alegra saber lo que piensan, tendré en cuenta sus comentarios y recuerden lo que dije una vez: _Nada es lo que parece_

_*ESTA HISTORIA LA SUBÍ TAMBIÉN A OTRA PÁGINA DE FANFIC*_

**DDMO**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 6: Las locuras de Luna**_

Cuando la pelirroja cortó el teléfono quedó inquieta, Harry se dio cuenta de esto y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? –

-Era Hermione, sonaba algo alterada. Creo que iré a verla –dijo con decisión, tomó su cartera del perchero del lado de la puerta y con un fugaz beso se despidió de su esposo. Éste encogiéndose de hombros, sacó su teléfono mientras veía como su esposa se subía a un taxi para luego de unos segundos partir.

-Hola, Ron.

_-¿Qué tal, Harry?-_

-Me apetecen unas cervezas con mi mejor amigo, ¿te apuntas?

_-¡Voy para allá!- _respondió un excitado Ronald, Harry por su parte con una sonrisa se dispuso a poner al congelador unas cuantas de aquellas.

-Creo que unos ajustes más al busto y estamos lista, Kristin –dijo Luna con unos alfileres en los labios.

-Está precioso, Luna. Ron tenía razón eres excelente –alagó la mujer a la rubia. Ella sólo sonrió mientras seguía con sus manos en el fabuloso traje. Era blanco, unos encajes de rosas por debajo del vientre que con una zigzag bajaban hasta el suelo. Los hombros descubiertos y una sonrisa significativa en el rostro de la futura mujer Weasley llenaban de belleza el local. Unas mujeres que paseaban mirando los diseños de Luna, la miraban con un leve brillo en los ojos y susurraban algunas cosas entre ellas.

-¿Hermione ya vino? –preguntó Kristin.

-No, creo que tuvo un pequeño problema, me comentó Ginny. Pero le llamaré para que venga cuanto antes, su traje está casi listo pero necesito ajustar unas cosas también.

-¿Y Harry? –

-El traje de Harry está completamente listo, sólo me faltan unos detalles de su corbata, se verán preciosos los padrinos y absolutamente los novios también –rió la rubia mientras hacía que la mujer bajara del pequeño piso que hacía que quedara a la altura de Luna.

-¿Y el traje de Ron…? –

-¡A no!, ese no lo puedes ver. Mi abuelita decía que si la novia lo veía antes era de mala suerte para todo el matrimonio, o algo así –recordaba la rubia mientras ponía su mano en su mentón. Kristin reía nerviosamente.

-Ginny comentó algo del próximo fin de semana –

-Así es, vas ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia pasándole un bulto de ropa a la mujer.

-Sí, sólo díganme el lugar y estaré ahí –contestó ella para tomar la ropa y meterse en un elegante vestidor para cambiarse.

-Parvati ahora no puedo hablar, te llamo más tarde. Si, gracias. Adiós –cortó su teléfono. Lo que tenía enfrente era a su mejor amiga con varios pañuelos esparcidos por la cama. Ella se encontraba llorando, deshecha mas bien. Le acababa de contar lo sucedido cuando la interrumpieron al teléfono.

-Pero estás trabajando con Malfoy ¿verdad? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba las manos a la castaña.

-Sí, pero conociendo a ese hombre no querrá que yo siga como particular con Mafloy –contestó su amiga con amargura.

-¿Y si hablas con tu padre? –se aventuró Ginny.

-No, se acabó. Hace bastante tiempo que debí haberme ido de esa empresa –

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –

-Por miedo, Ginny. Mi papá puede llegar a ser muy cruel si tiene que ver con negocios. Hay muchas cosas extrañas en esa empresa pero nunca me atreví a desafiarlo. –se lamentó la castaña.

-Creo que… deberías desligarte de eso y empezar de nuevo –su amiga la miró y asintió tristemente.

-Si ahora tengo que hablar con Malfoy –tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el numero del blondo- Lo tiene apagado –repitió con voz molesta.

-Jamás pensé que te casarías, Ronnie Poo –bromeó Harry.

-Mucha junta con mi hermana, Potter. Estás cada vez mas detestable –dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Brindemos por el futuro esposo –y con esto juntaron sus cervezas mientras veían el fútbol en la televisión.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos? –preguntó interesado el pelinegro.

-Bien, adelantamos un poco la fecha. Es el 15 de marzo.

-¿Dónde piensas llevarla de luna de miel? -en eso suenan unas llaves y por la puerta aparece Ginny, unos segundos más tarde entre Hermione con una maleta y una mirada algo cohibida por la interrupción.

-¿Hermione? –dijo Ron

-Los invité a esta cena porque quiero comunicarles algo –dijo Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna que era dueño de una importante revista en el rubro de la Farándula Inglesa. Era un hombre de unos 60 años, se destacaba por su imponente voz y regularmente inventaba algunos chismes de las ediciones de su revista.

-Ve al grano, Lovegood –repitió un hombre con esmoquin que se encontraba a la derecha de él.

-Siempre tan impaciente –murmuró- Bien, les quiero comunicar que la revista pasa a ser desde hoy propiedad de mi querida hija, Lunita –terminó de decir alegremente. La sala se quedó en silencio, se encontraban los principales accionistas de la revista, los productores y Luna con Neville. Ésta al escuchar la noticia se quedó de piedra, todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué dices, hija? –preguntó con los brazos extendidos su padre.

-Vamos, Neville –dijo la chica, tomó a su novio de la mano y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Pero qué…? –decía un aturdido Neville.

-No puedo creer quiera hacer algo así… -decía molesta la rubia mientras le pasaba las llaves de su auto a su novio, este las tomó y le abrió la puerta a la chica. Tras subir él le dijo:

-¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Por qué no aceptaste? –el chico puso las llaves en contacto pero sin arrancar el vehículo la miró expectante.

-Porque mi papá sabe desde hace muchos años que detesto su revista, son unos mentirosos y ahora me viene con este chiste de que sea yo la dueña. No, por favor que se quede él y su revistita lo más lejos posible de mí y de ti –dijo con voz decidida, la verdad es que Neville nunca la había visto tan alterada.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestra boda? –preguntó desesperanzado el alto joven.

-Sabías que me encantan las locuras ¿verdad? –dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Por eso, por tus ojos maravillosos, tu decisión y por mucho más, es que te amo mi Lunita –respondió el chico sonriendo y acercándose para besar tiernamente a su prometida, ésta al separarse se percató de que su padre salía corriendo de la gran casa y con voz chillona dijo:

-¡Arranca, Nev! –y así salieron disparados quemando asfalto.

**¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les dejo el capítulo número 6, espero sus comentarios. Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Bye**

**DDMO**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 7: Las despedidas**_

-¿Qué dices? –gritó Harry.

-Que hace mucho ruido aquí –le gritó en el oído el pelirrojo.

-No me grites, no estoy sordo –dijo Harry poniéndose la mano en su oreja derecha, Ron entornó los ojos para hacerle señas con las manos para que salieran del local.

-No seas aguafiestas, Ronald –repitió Seamus, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria del pelirrojo.

-Podríamos ir a algún lado a tomarnos unas copas –sugirió Neville.

-Opino que hasta aquí llego mi despedida de soltero, estoy muy cansado chicos –

-Abuelo –murmuró Seamus con una cerveza en la mano -Esas chicas de allí adentro estaban espectaculares –los chicos asintieron.

-¿Dónde te metiste con esa tía, Ron? –

-Estábamos conversando en el Vip, Potter. No seas una vieja chismosa –le recriminó en broma.

-Seamus haz parar un taxi, nos vamos a mi casa… -el pelirrojo había comenzado a protestar-…todos y punto final. Te callas, Ron.

-Chicos… ¿no creen que esas chicas de allí adentro estaban espectaculares? –volvió a decir Seamus levantando el brazo mientras un taxi acababa de parar para llevarlos a la casa de los Potter.

-Jamás pensé que podía haber tanto alcohol en mi sangre –gritó Parvati mientras seguía con un vaso de vodka en la mano.

-Creo que a Parvati se le pasaron las copas –canturreó Ginny riendo. A su lado se encontraba Hermione con su mirada perdida, tenía una copa de vodka también en la mano, pero estaba casi lleno.

-Bien, chicas. La siguiente pregunta es para Hermione –dijo Luna sacando un papelito –vamos a ver… Hermione, ¿alguna vez has estado en una orgía? –las chicas gritaron excitadas esperando la respuesta, la castaña miró con una sonrisa a las chicas y respondió con voz clara y decidida.

-Jamás –luego de que las chicas la miraran suspiraron, sabían que decía la verdad.

-Son geniales –pensó-en voz alta- Parvati. Las demás chicas se sorprendieron ante la osadía de su amiga pero continuaron riendo sin parar. Se encontraban en casa de Luna, las risas eran ensordecedoras, hace algún rato que ya estaban jugando algo así como "Di la verdad o tomas una copa si no te creemos".

-Bien…-dijo Hermione, sacando un papelito aún sin leerlo dijo: esta pregunta va para…Kristin. –la aludida se quedó expectante a qué le iban a preguntar.

-¿Has sido infiel alguna vez? –la castaña, después del segundo que se tardó en asimilar la pregunta, se quedó expectante por saber qué iba a contestar.

-Nunca –contestó la mujer rápidamente, de un segundo a otro Hermione se encontraba mirándola, como inspeccionándola. La mujer se puso nerviosa y dio vuelta su cerveza en la alfombra. Si no fuera por Ginny que le pegó un codazo a Hermione –ya que esta se había quedado muda- aún estaría mirando a Kristin sorprendida.

-Ahora le toca a… Luna –dijo Kristin sacando otro papel con despreocupación.-Luna, ¿Alguna vez fantaseaste con alguna de nosotras?

La castaña no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la respuesta de la mujer, quizás nadie se había dado cuenta las chicas estaban completamente fuera de sí, no todos los días se casa alguien se excusaban. Kristin le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hermione que captó de inmediato. La castaña no quitaba vista de la mujer. Por lo que Kristin no volvió a mirar a los ojos durante toda la noche a Hermione. Luna fue la única que se percató de la reacción de la castaña.

Un par de horas más tarde la casa de la rubia era un desastre. Kristin se encontraba hace diez minutos en el baño, acompañada por Luna. Parvati estaba conversando con Seamus por teléfono y le decía una mil barbaridades. Ginny estaba con tanto sueño que apenas podía mantenerse en pie con ayuda de Hermione, que se encontraba buena y sana, el alcohol no le hizo el efecto que ella esperaba, quizás con unos pocos tragos pueda olvidar se había dicho así misma pero no, lamentablemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Kristin engañando a Ron. Lo que ella sabía era que muy pronto sus sospechas serían ¿confirmadas?.

-Bien, el estómago de Kristin se ha vaciado por completo –anunció Luna.

-Yo me llevo a las chicas, Luna –decía Hermione.

-Deja a Parvati aquí, no te preocupes por ella yo la cuido –la rubia no solía embriagarse como sus amigas, sólo para la despedida de Ginny hizo el ridículo y después de ahí se autocontrola perfectamente.

-Gracias… Ginny despierta es hora de irnos a tu casa –

-Recuerda que Harry dijo que iba a pasarla con los chicos, Herm –respondió la pelirroja aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces nos vamos a un hotel…-

-Chicas pueden quedarse aquí si quieren no tengo ningún problema…-comenzó Luna.

-No –dijo Kristin –vamos a mi casa chicas yo las hospedo esta noche. Además no me siento muy bien que digamos –volvió a decir con voz débil.

-Asunto arreglado, ahora Hermione llama a un taxi que me estoy durmiendo –volvió a decir la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás completamente borracha que es distinto –respondió Hermione sacando de su cartera unos pañuelos.

-Te he escuchado, Granger –

-Bien… vamos –dijo la castaña saliendo y haciendo parar un taxi para dirigirse hacia la vivienda de la nueva ¿"amiga"?

-Ahora hay que hacer que se embriague totalmente antes de que entren –susurro Harry a Neville que estaba notablemente mucho más sobrio que el ojiverde.

La imagen era realmente cómica, Harry lograba mantenerse en pie aunque con ayuda. Neville estaba totalmente sobrio. Seamus… bueno Seamus era Seamus asi que no hay que decir más y Ronald estaba un poco melancólico incluso varias veces le dijo a Harry que lo quería como un hermano, pero como Ginny era su hermana iba a ser una relación un tanto extraña.

Esta imagen no se repetía mucho, de hecho la última vez que estos chicos se embriagaron tanto fue para la despedida de soltero de Harry. Regularmente salían a divertirse pero siempre con responsabilidad. Luego de un par de horas ya estaban todos durmiendo, asi que Neville hizo pasar a un par de ¿mujeres?, la cosa es que ellas o ¿ellos? Se quitaron la ropa y durmieron junto al pelirrojo, uno en cada brazo del aludido. Neville no podía dar más de la risa pero siempre con cautela él también durmió cerca de ellos, porsiacaso se dijo. Vaya sorpresita se iba a dar Ron a la mañana siguiente.

Dicho y hecho, cuando el pelirrojo se despertó pegó el grito del cielo y salió en paños menores corriendo por toda la casa buscando a los chicos, Harry estaba durmiendo en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano, al escuchar los gritos del pelirrojo se partió de la risa y los chicos también aunque les duró poco porque la reseca que tenían era realmente insoportable. Sutilmente las ¿chicas? Salieron riendo de la broma y claro muchos dólares en el bolsillo.

La castaña despertó tempranísimo, sabía que no estaba en su casa (de hecho hoy tendría que ir en busca de un departamento, hace ya una semana que vivía en casa de Ginny y estaba decidida a encontrar un lugar donde vivir sin molestar a nadie) por lo que fue directamente a ver a Ginny que se había acostado en la pieza de invitados de la casa de Kristin, vio como la pelirroja se encontraba acostada en la pequeña cama, al acercarse se percató de un pequeño papel que sobresalía de debajo del colchón. Pensó que podría ser de Ginny por lo que lo tomó y lo puso en su bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia. Fue despertando de apoco a su amiga.

-Ginny –susurró la castaña –despierta, ya nos tenemos…-se vió interrumpida por una mano que tapó su boca, molesta su amiga dijo:

-No grites por el amor de Dios, Hermione –luego de eso abrió un ojo, seguido del otro.

-No estoy gritando –repitió molesta su amiga luego de quitarse a su amiga – nos tenemos que ir, ya se hace tarde.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó luego de bostezar.

-Van a ser las nueve, vamos levántate –

-Por favor, Hermione. Un ratito más ¿sí? –hizo un puchero, pero su amiga se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de "o te levantas o te saco yo misma a golpes". Luego de un suspiro se levantó a regañadientes, diciendo cosas por lo bajo que sonaban a "ya verás… venir a levantarme a las nueve de la mañana…ya veras, Granger"

Luego de que se metiera al baño a asearse un poco, algo como arreglarse el cabello más que nada. Salieron al living de Kristin, Hermione comprobó que ésta dormía plácidamente en su habitación y así dejaron un pequeño papel que decía "Gracias" y salieron de la casa.

**¿Verdad que es buena amiga Hermione? Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan sus reviews? Besos y abrazos**

**DDMO**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 8: ¡Oh por Dios!**_

-No voy a aceptar que Hermione Granger no sea la que lleva mi caso, señor Granger –dijo el blondo rotundamente.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Malfoy. Mi hija ya no pertenece a este bufete así que…-comenzó Richard Granger, un hombre algo mayor. Tenía cabello castaño igual que su hija, unos incisivos algo prominentes. Se le notaban los años, llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta color ocre.

-Entonces ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, Richard. Pero desde mañana mismo quito todas mis inversiones en su empresa. Con su permiso –dijo Draco mientras se paraba. El hombre lo miró aterrado.

-Señor Malfoy… -

-Ahórrese los lamentos…-

-Su padre tiene un contrato de por vida conmigo, Malfoy –dijo con voz firme. El blondo dio media vuelta para mirarle rotundamente.

-Mi padre… no yo –y así le dirigió una mirada profunda para luego retomar su camino.

-Me las pagarás, Malfoy –acto después el hombre tomó el teléfono y dijo: -¿Bellatrix? Necesito tu ayuda… -

-Gracias…-dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes, créeme siempre pensé que ahí habían cosas raras –dijo el blondo mientras tomaba un sorbo a su cappuccino. Habían ido juntos a un café del centro de Londres.

-Si yo también… -murmuró ella.

-¿Harás algo esta noche? –preguntó él indiferente, observando su rolex perfectamente colocado en su muñeca.

-Estoy cambiando mis cosas a un nuevo apartamento –contó ella sin mucha importancia.

-Podría ayudarte… si quieres claro –agregó rápidamente volteando su cara a unas chicas que pasaban cerca.

-Gracias –jamás imaginó que un adinerado hombre como Draco Malfoy se ofreciera para cargar unas cajas llenas de cosas de la chica. No le pareció mala idea, después de todo tendría que olvidar a su pelirrojo, éste se iba a casar y ella se quedaría sola por lo que agregó–De hecho… puede que necesite ayuda –dijo mientras le sonreía al blondo. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Ginny con la cara totalmente pálida, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, estoy embarazada –dijo al escuchar la voz de su amiga contestar el teléfono.

-_¿Qué? _–exclamó Hermione sin poder creérselo, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Draco sólo la miraba.

-Voy a tener un bebé… ¡Oh por Dios! –gritó entusiasmada.

-_¿Se lo dijiste a Harry? _–preguntó su amiga.

-No… ahora lo llamo. Adiós –cortó la pelirroja. Para marcar de inmediato a Harry.

-¿Harry, te parece si almorzamos juntos? –

-_Claro, amor. Paso por ti al mediodía_ –contestó contento el pelinegro, casi nunca almorzaban juntos por el trabajo de éste.

-¿Cariño… no habrás visto por aquí un papel pequeño? –preguntó nerviosamente Kristin a su futuro esposo.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué, es muy importante? –

-No… sólo una dirección que tenía anotada –dijo rápidamente la mujer mientras volvía a dejar todas las cosas del cajón de su velador encima de su cama.

-Estoy muy ansioso –comentó él entusiasmado.

-Yo también –repitió mecánicamente Kristin.

-¿Segura que no era muy importante? –el pelirrojo se paró y fue directo al refrigerador para extraer de éste una fruta.

-No, Ron –exclamó extasiada, la empezaba a sacar de sus casillas el hombre.

-Pégame –murmuró molesto él, salió camino a su despacho para ponerse a trabajar.

Draco Malfoy había quedado con Hermione en su nuevo apartamento, excelente ubicación en el centro de Londres. El rubio había llevado una botella de vino para pasar el rato con la castaña. Ella en respuesta sólo le sonrió nerviosa, lamentablemente esto no estaba saliendo como ella quería o como ella pensaba que iría. Le atraía el blondo… pero nada más. Y al parecer a Draco le atraía Hermione. Mil y una emociones se centraban en el pequeño espacio aquella noche. El hombre le ayudó a correr un par de muebles y a desempacar algunas cajas, cosas como; portarretratos, los enceres de la cocina, cortinas, lo más común y silvestre que se puede necesitar en un apartamento.

-Draco ¿puedes alcanzarme de mi cartera un sobre con unas fotos? –el chico asintió y se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba la cartera de la mujer.

-Toma –le dijo él. Pegado al sobre iba el pequeño papel que Hermione había recogido de la casa de Kristin, lo dejó encima de la mesita del comedor, luego le echaría vistazo.

-¿De quiénes son esas fotos? –preguntó Draco mirando por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Son mis padres y mis amigos –dijo sutilmente, hablar del tema de su padre aún le dolía. Draco sabía eso por lo que no preguntó más, le sorprendió lo que la chica dijo:

-Pensándolo bien… no tenemos ninguna foto juntos. Eres mi nuevo amigo, supongo que… -el chico la volteó suavemente y de improviso acercó su rostro al de ella hasta juntarse en un toque de labios, ésta se quedó inmóvil y para sorpresa de Draco le respondió, fue un suave juego de labios pero muy satisfactorio para él.

-No deberíamos… -empezó la castaña. Separándose un poco de él, Draco le mantenía sujeta la cintura.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa estás soltera y yo también –dijo el hombre fijando sus ojos metal en la mujer. Ella se vio intimidada por él.

-Deberías irte… -respondió y de un rápido movimiento se alejó bastante del blondo. Él tomó su chaqueta, se volteó antes de salir por la puerta y dijo:

-Ha sido un placer ayudarte.

-Está magnífico –decía Ginny dejando su cartera en el sillón

-¿De verdad te gusta? –su amiga asintió –Cuando lo ví, me enamoré. Draco me estuvo ayudando anoche…-

-Espera… ¿Draco? ¿Te estuvo ayudando? ¿¡Anoche!. Creo que me perdí bastante… desembucha.

-No es para tanto… me citó en un café. Conversamos y salió el tema de mi mudanza. Dijo que podía ayudarme si yo quería y…-

-Ni tonta ni perezosa… dijiste que sí. Bien hecho campeona –rió la pelirroja ganándose una mirada divertida de Hermione, que estaba haciendo un jugo natural para su amiga.

-Ginny… en la mesita de centro hay un papel creo que es tuyo. Échale un vistazo –sugirió Hermione desde la cocina. Obediente, Ginny se acercó y lo tomó lo comenzó a leer, su mirada quedó inmóvil.

-No puede ser… -susurró atónita.

-¿Qué sucede? –se vió interrumpida por Hermione.

-Nada –se apresuró a decir mientras guardaba el papel en su cartera -¿No lo has leído verdad?

-¿Crees que soy una vieja chismosa? –Exclamó en broma su amiga –No lo he leído, tranquila. ¿Se puede saber qué es?.

-N importante –terminó de decir con una media sonrisa, recibió el jugo de su amiga –Está delicioso.

-Gracias… ahora cuéntame. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Harry?

-Amo a mi esposo –se limitó a responder la pelirroja con una sonrisa y así le contó lo sucedido con Harry esa tarde.

¿Sorprendidas? Jejeje yo también… siempre pensé que el primer beso que escribiría de Hermione sería con Ron, pero aquí ven… esto está lleno de sorpresas chicas. ¡Sigan leyendo! Sus comentarios… no sean malas. Besos y abrazos.

DDMO


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 9: ¡Me das asco!**_

-Y he evitado hablar con él durante ¿una semana? –terminaba de contar la castaña.

-Fantástico –murmuró Ginny.

-¿Qué tiene de fantástico, Ginny? –preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-El hombre más rico de Gran Bretaña te ha besado y por si fuera poco le has correspondido –explicó lentamente como quien le explica a un niño que uno más uno es dos. Su amiga le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, después de eso relajó su mirada y suspiró.

-Estoy muy confundida –murmuró tristemente. Ginny le tomó las manos entre las suyas y con una sonrisa de consuelo le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede por esa cabecita loca? –

-Creo que amo a Ron pero él nunca me ha dicho nada…-

-Se besaron en la universidad –acotó la pelirroja.

-Ginny fue sólo un beso, después de eso el nunca volvió a hablar nada de lo sucedido –replicó Hermione. Continuó hablando –Draco me besó y me sigue buscando, pero realmente no sé qué pensar.

-No pienses, sólo actúa. Dile a Ron lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde y créeme tienes todas las cartas a tu favor y si no haces algo lo haré yo, no quiero verte toda la vida lamentándote de por qué no le dijiste a Ron –contestó decidida su amiga.

-Tú sabes algo que yo no sé –replicó luego de un minuto inspeccionando a la pelirroja. Ésta le dio una corta sonrisa asintiendo lentamente. – ¡Dímelo! –chilló Hermione.

-Lo único que sé y estoy completamente segura es que tu corazón le pertenece a mi hermano. No quiero otra rubia en mi familia, te quiero a ti –la castaña esperó unos segundos para colgarse del cuello de Ginny, era uno de esos tantos abrazos que hacían que a la pelirroja se le llenaran los ojos con lágrimas.

La boda de Ron y Kristin se acercaba a pasos agigantados, no se habían dado cuenta cuando tan sólo faltaban 2 días para la esperada boda –aunque sólo esperada para los principales actores de ésta- Ron estaba completamente nervioso –cómo cualquiera en su situación- había algo que no sabía explicar y lo comentó con Harry.

-Quizás una chica, Ron –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el pelinegro.

-No hay ninguna mujer en mis pensamientos que no sea mi prometida, Harry. No inventes –replicó el menor de los Weasley.

-Ahora sí sonaste como un marido dominado por su esposa –bromeó.

-Creo saber Potter que tu esposa te domina completamente –acusó el pelirrojo apuntando al otro hombre.

-Con tu hermana es diferente –murmuró aparentemente ofendido Harry. Luego de unos segundos estallaron en risotadas.

-Voy a extrañar esto –dijo de repente el pelirrojo.

-¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó algo desencajado el joven Potter.

-No había querido decirle a nadie, eres mi amigo así que te lo diré. Con Kristin luego de la boda nos iremos a vivir fuera del país, Norteamérica lo más seguro.

-¿Qué? –

-Kristin quiere eso, lógicamente yo no pero… será mi esposa, tenemos que estar juntos en todo –dijo algo indeciso el pelirrojo.

-Esa es una decisión muy difícil, Ron. No tienes que dejar que ella decida por los dos –explicó Harry tomando un sorbo de su Martini. El pelirrojo lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego de unos segundos desvió la vista hacia otro lado incómodo.

- ¿Ginebra? –saludó sorprendida Kristin luego de que sintiera varios golpes en la puerta de su apartamento.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo la pelirroja ingresando rápidamente en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó cortésmente la rubia haciendo que la mujer se sentara en el diminuto living.

-No. Iré directamente al grano –replicó mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera, ante la atenta mirada de Kristin sacó un pequeño papel que la mujer reconoció al instante. Palideció –dentro de lo que se podía palidecer más- y se sentó totalmente atónita -¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó duramente la pelirroja.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó lentamente.

-Eso no va al caso. ¿Es cierto lo que dice aquí? – volvió a preguntar Ginny temiendo lo peor -¡Kristin! ¿Es cierto? –replicó molesta por la momentánea mudez de la rubia. Ella tomó lentamente el papel de las manos de la pelirroja.

-Sí –murmuró suspirando. Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Creías que nunca nadie lo sabría? Las mentiras buscan la manera de salir a la luz, Kristin –dijo Ginny algo más calmada.

-Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo nunca –

-Que fácil es decir eso. Eso destruirá a mi hermano y lo sabes muy bien –dijo molesta Ginny, no podía dar crédito a lo que la mujer decía.

-Por eso no se lo dirás, Ginebra –dijo suplicante la rubia.

-¿Esperas que me quede callada para ver cómo tú te sales con la tuya? Olvídalo, si no le dices Ron la verdad lo haré yo, Kristin –replicó rotundamente la pelirroja. Estaba decidida, esa mujer no tenía perdón de Dios.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir, Kristin? –preguntó Ron desde la puerta, las mujeres estaban tan enfrascadas en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo había estado observándolas desde hace unos segundos -¿Ginny, qué sucede aquí? –volvió a decir el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana. La aludida le quitó el papel de las manos a la rubia, que lloraba silenciosamente arrugando el pequeño trozo de papel, y se lo dio a Ron. Éste lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

"Kristin, me he enterado que pronto serás la mujer de otro hombre. Me imagino que le contaste que estuvimos juntos en el hotel cuando viajaste a supuestamente visitar a tus padres, que estas casada por el civil conmigo ¿verdad? A propósito ¿Ya le dijiste a ese pelirrojo con el que te vas a casar que abortaste hace unas semanas? Te lo dejo, pero si no le dices tú, lo haré yo. Atte: J. "

Cuando Ron terminó de leer el trozo de papel, lo arrugó en su mano. Indignado miró con tanto odio a la rubia, que yacía aún llorando esperando la reacción del pelirrojo. Su hermana vio que ya no era necesaria ahí, por lo menos corroboró que el pelirrojo había entendido la gravedad de la situación para luego marcharse silenciosamente tomándole la mano a su hermano en señal de apoyo, le susurró "estaré en casa de mamá".

-¿Tenías que esperar a que sólo faltaran dos días para nuestro matrimonio para contármelo? –preguntó lentamente el pelirrojo. En respuesta la mujer sollozó.

-Yo… -el pelirrojo la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

-No quiero escuchar nada. Creo que sabes muy bien que nunca desee más que nada un hijo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Ese niño era mío o de ese tipo? No lo entiendo, nunca te fallé en nada. Y por si fuera poco mi hermana lo descubrió. Si no fuera por ella estaría casada con un monstruo.

-No digas eso, Ron. Yo te amo por eso lo hice -gritó Kristin llorando desconsoladamente.

-No sabes qué es amor, Kristin –gritó fuera de sí, Ron –y por lo que veo yo tampoco. Quizá en algún momento te quise, quizás nunca te quise, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí se ahora es que me das asco –la mujer le propinó una cachetada en su pálida mejilla.

-¿Si no estabas seguro si me amabas por qué me has pedido que me case contigo? –

-Ni yo lo sé –admitió duramente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –se aventuró a preguntar la rubia.

-Nada. Quédate con el anillo –él miró su mano, una pequeña argolla fina se depositaba en su mano. La tomó entre sus dedos y la dejó en el piso de aquel departamento –lo que es yo, no quiero saber de ti nunca más. No me busques y si quieres aún puedes usar el pasaje para Estados Unidos, pero sola porque yo no iré a ningún lado contigo.

-Con Hermione Granger si ¿verdad? –dijo ella con resentimiento, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-No sé qué tiene que ver ella aquí –

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo la miras? A penas ella aparece tu mirada se ilumina, como si todo girara entorno a ella. Estás enamorado de ella, Ronald. Me pediste que me casara contigo por sólo escapar de la realidad. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte tú y esa zorra a donde queráis. Lo que es yo me voy, usaré el pasaje no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí.

-No hables de esa manera –dio un grito ensordecedor, estaba realmente enojado –y no te preocupes porque jamás en la vida voy a volver a mirarte con otros ojos, Kristin. Eres basura–la mujer le dio una sonrisa algo indignada. Luego escupió en el suelo y ella gritó:

-¡Vete de mi casa! –dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo tomó sus pocas prendas de la casa de ella y se largó para no volver nunca más.

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi complicada historia. Gracias por sus reviews porque de verdad me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo. El final se acerca, quizás un par de capítulos más quien sabe. Les dejo mis queridos lectores, gracias también a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Daarsy**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 10: Las palabras de una madre**_

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas desde la inoportuna pero ya anunciada ruptura de Ron y Kristin, desde entonces la chica voló hacia América donde el pelirrojo no supo de ella por lo menos en esas dos semanas que habían pasado. Ron por su parte volvió a la casa de su madre, Molly, que ya se le notaban más sus avanzados años. Arthur Weasley no estaba mucho mejor, hace algunos meses dejó su trabajo, ahora sólo se dedicaba a cuidar de los hijos de Bill y Fleur. Y a disfrutar de su vejez junto con su esposa. Por lo menos estaban felices de que Ronald haya vuelto donde ellos, la soledad a veces suele ser tu peor enemiga.

La soledad que ahora definitivamente embargaba a nuestra castaña. La mujer se encontraba muy triste, hace algunas semanas –mismas desde la ida de Kristin- que no veía a Ron, quizás el pelirrojo estaba pasando por una crisis amorosa bastante fuerte, después de todo no todos los días se cancelan bodas. Ginny le había contado lo sucedido en el departamento de la rubia, lo cual Hermione se impresionó mucho cuando supo lo del pequeño papel. Estuvo a punto de ir en busca de Ron pero la razón –nuevamente- hizo aparición en su mente, por lo que desistió en último momento.

Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a llamar a Hermione por lo que ésta supuso que el tipo era muy orgulloso o simplemente no se iba a rebajar ante la mujer. Después de todo él era un Malfoy.

En la casa de los Potter todo no era más distinto. Harry tampoco saltaba en una pata feliz como una lombriz. La pelirroja estaba detestable con sus antojos matutinos, vespertinos, nocturnos y madrugadores. El pobre hombre tenía que hacer al menos tres viajes al centro de la ciudad a buscar lo que la mujer le pedía, en el fondo él estaba realmente contento porque dentro de unos meses sería padre, lo que siempre quiso junto a la pelirroja, solo que esos antojos de embarazada le traían un poco susceptible ante cualquier burla de sus amigos.

-Te contaré una historia, cariño –pronunció lentamente Molly Weasley, al menor de su familia.

-No estoy para cuentos, mamá –repitió el pelirrojo con voz queda, bastante desganado.

-Aunque no lo creas, Richard Granger una vez trajo a su pequeña castaña a esta casa… y tú cuando la viste me dijiste "que niña más linda, ma. ¿Crees que alguna vez se fije en mí?" tenías solo cinco años y nunca en la vida había visto esa mirada de un niño enamorado –rió la mujer regordeta.

-¿De verdad hice eso? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste Hermione existía? –preguntó interesado el hombre, tomando con una taza el café que su madre le había echo. Se encontraban los dos en la cocina, la casa estaba totalmente silenciosa.

-Porque su familia unos meses después se fueron a vivir lejos de Londres, a un pueblo que no me preguntes el nombre porque no lo recuerdo. Quizás cuando Hermione se hizo adulta volvió no lo sé, eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella –

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, ma? –preguntó cariñosamente Ron acariciándole las manos.

-Porque sé cómo has sufrido por culpa de Kristin. Y desde el primer momento en que Hermione pisó esta casa supe que era la mujer perfecta para ti –recordó Molly.

-Nunca… pensé que podía llegar a tener esta conversación contigo –rió por lo bajo el menor de los Weasley.

-Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, Ron. Habla con Hermione, sé que le quieres. Se te nota en la mirada, cielo –la mujer le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente a su hijo, luego le quitó el labial que había dejado plasmado sus labios y con una sonrisa le indicó la puerta para que el pelirrojo hiciera lo suyo. Se despidió de su madre y partió al departamento de la castaña, tenía totalmente claro lo que iba a hacer; conquistar a su Hermione. Quien, durante sus años de relación con Kristin, ignoró sólo por miedo a que ella lo rechazara.

-¿No le has dicho a nadie? –rió nerviosamente Neville, tenía entrelazada la mano de su novia.

-A nadie, Nev –dijo ella divertida.

-Entonces… -él se acercó a Luna y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Nos vamos ahora –dijo ella rápidamente y totalmente excitada por lo que estaban por hacer.

-Jamás pensé que podríamos cometer tal locura, Lunita, te amo. –replicó él con una sonrisa como de un niño que le acaban de regalar el juguete de sus sueños.

-Saqué dinero así que no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso –ella sacó un mapa y lo estiró sobre la mesita de centro de su apartamento –Bien, dame el lápiz –dijo ella estirando la mano hacia el chico, él obediente sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y se lo pasó.

-Aquí vamos –pronunció él. La chica hizo rodar el lápiz en el centro del mapa, el dichoso objeto rodó unos segundos para luego detenerse en…

-¡Brasil! –exclamaron juntos los chicos riendo. Ese sería el destino, se iban del país para siempre, o al menos eso querían ellos. Querían rehacer sus vidas en otro lado lejos de Gran Bretaña, lejos del padre de Luna, lejos de todo lo que significa protocolos ingleses, lejos de los grandes autobuses rojos de dos pisos, lejos de los aburridos guardias del palacio de Buckingham, lejos de los fríos inviernos donde nadie podía salir de sus casas por la nieve. Nada mejor que un país cálido como lo es Brasil, a veces el destino le sonríe para algunos otras veces no. Pero en este caso a la feliz pareja de Luna y Neville el destino les ha hecho una buena jugada, los ha enviado al país ideal para ellos.

-A arreglar las maletas –grito excitada la rubia.

Ronald Weasley fue directo a Flourish & Blotts, librería ubicada en el centro de Londres. Recorrió las estanterías, pasó su mirada por entre ellas y localizó bastantes libros; de todo tipo. Desde el más llamativo en cuanto a portada, hasta el más paupérrimo que sólo contenía palabras, incomprensibles para él.

Buscaba el regalo perfecto para Hermione, recordó la cara de la castaña cuando hace dos navidades le regaló un libro que ella anhelaba bastante, no está de más decir que le costó muchísimo encontrarlo. Quería volver a ver esa mirada que desplazó hasta el más caro regalo que recibió de su padre esa noche. Sonrió inconscientemente, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto?, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, se dijo.

Lo que hoy tenía totalmente claro era que estaba locamente enamorado de aquella mujer de ojos miel, su mirada divagó un segundo en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y dio gracias al destino porque si no fuera por él, hubiera cometido el error más grande del mundo: casarse con la mujer equivocada.

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta saber que les está gustando. Hoy nada que decir, sigan leyendo y comentando… besos**_

_**Daarsy**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 11: Gracias, Draco.**_

El mismo destino que le sonreía a algunos, le aguaba el día a otros como Hermione. Hoy por fin había decidido contestar la extraña llamada de Draco. El rubio la citó cerca de un parque, estaba algo nervioso. La curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso a ella, por lo que aceptó ir.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella luego de caminar unos minutos por el parque hasta dar con el aristocrático hombre. Él se encontraba en una barandilla que cerca que daba hacia el río Támesis.

-Estoy en problemas –dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-¿Legales? –se notaba tranquila, curiosamente él le inspiraba algo así como… tranquilidad. Era difícil de describir.

-Sí –susurró el blondo.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, al fin de cuentas era su amigo. O algo parecido a un amigo. Pero le gustaba esa complicidad que existía entre ambos.

-Eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar… ya lo sabes, te lo había dicho antes –respondió simplemente él, ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía sincero.

-¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme después de lo sucedido, Draco? –él se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la castaña, atónito se volteó para mirarla. Sonrió de medio lado y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. La castaña miró el objeto confundida.

-Porque viajé en busca de esto –dijo él acariciando la caja –es para ti –concluyó entregándole la cajita con una sonrisa. Ella no se movió, Draco soltó una risa algo nervioso. –No te preocupes no estoy pidiéndote matrimonio ni nada por el estilo. Es solo un simple regalo por lo que hiciste por mí –aclaró él. Ella soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al escuchar las aclaraciones del rubio. Tomó la cajita entre sus dedos y la fue abriendo lentamente. Era una hermosa pulsera, de oro con unas pequeñas incrustaciones de alguna piedra que ella desconocía. Había una plaquita que no estaba tallada. El hombre tendió la mano para que ella le pasara la joya, ésta lo hizo, y él levantó suavemente la muñeca de Hermione. Le puso la pulsera donde correspondía y sonrió satisfecho.

-Es muy linda, Draco. Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se acercó al joven y ocurrió lo menos esperado. Acercó sus labios lentamente hacia los de él hasta quedar unos centímetros. Podía sentir el cálido olor a menta rozando sus labios. Él selló lo que ella había comenzado. La acercó hacia él con sumo cuidado. Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Ella tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Y él una sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

Unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo con una pequeña bolsita en sus manos. A su izquierda había un bote de basura, tiró sin ningún remordimiento el paquete. Había ido en busca de Hermione pero al ver la imagen que tenía delante todos sus deseos de hablar con ella y aclarar sus sentimientos se había ido a la basura junto con el regalo. Un pequeño ardor en su pecho hizo que él emprendiera paso en sentido opuesto a la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Harry? ¿Tirarme como un bebé a sus pies y decirle cuanto la amo? –preguntó azorado.

-Quizás eso es lo que tienes que hacer, Ron. Deja el orgullo de lado y di lo que sientes –

-No me vengas con los cuentos de doctora corazón. Que no te queda, por cierto. –murmuró tristemente el pelirrojo. Su amigo le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.-Ese rubio engominado parece ser bueno para ella.

-No digas eso, Ron. Lucha por ella, lucha por lo que realmente sientes.

-Ese es el problema, Harry. Soy un imbécil que aún no sabe lo que siente. Quizás si no hubiese visto como se besaban hubiese dicho lo contrario, pero ahora miles y miles de dudas rondan por mi cabeza, amigo.

-Tú eres el hombre ideal para ella –aseguró el pelinegro.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Santa Claus? ¿Shrek?. Ella está feliz, Harry. Quizás es mejor dejarlo así –respondió.

-Es preciosa –Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en un café cercano al río Támesis. Los británicos pasaban y pasaban de un lado a otro realmente exhaustos, la vida en Inglaterra era algo aburrida y trabajólica. Para ser día viernes había poco movimiento en las calles.

-¿Y dices que te la dio sólo por agradecerte por el caso? –la castaña asintió con una sonrisa -¿Qué pretendes con forrado en dinero? –

-Me estoy haciendo la idea de quizás… quien sabe… -

-¡A no! –Interrumpió su amiga pelirroja –no me digas que ese brabucón… -

-Me gusta –concluyó algo avergonzada Hermione. Ginny soltó un resoplido algo molesta.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hermano, Casanova? –

-Ron es un idiota, toda la vida me la lleve babeando por él y nunca se dio cuenta. Ahora que está solo me imaginé que… tuve la leve impresión de que se acercaría a hablar. Pero nada, Ginny –

-Es que… -

-No lo defiendas, Ginebra –reprimió con autoría la castaña.

-Tienes un poco de razón –reflexionó- es un idiota.

-¿Ves? Ahora el único hombre que me hace sentir bien es Draco… espero que no me equivoque -Luego de unos minutos de silencio en que la castaña se limitó a mirar al río y la pelirroja a observar a los transeúntes, ésta última rompió el silencio

-Luna me ha llamado esta mañana –

-Hace varios días que no la he visto, a Nev tampoco –

-Se fueron a Brasil con Neville, esos tortolitos están muy enamorados.

-¿Brasil? –preguntó divertida Hermione, su amiga asintió con una leve sonrisa –Déjalo ¿si? –la pelirroja la miró y asintió en silencio, sabía a qué se refería.

-Supongo que no puedo decidir en tu vida –la castaña le tomó las manos, ésta las tenía frías.

-Eres mi mejor amiga eso no lo olvides nunca… y no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, seguirás siéndolo para siempre –Ginny le miró con los ojos ligeramente aguados, sonrió sinceramente y abrazó a Hermione.

-Las hormonas me traen algo sentimental –explicó con una sonrisa.

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, bueno este capítulo es algo corto en comparación con los demás pero es que me da un poco de pena saber que no me dejan sus comentarios (así como voy terminaré llorando como Ginny por cualquier cosa). Bueno me dejo de lloriqueos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Daarsy o DDMO**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 12: Sólo céntrate en tú hoy**_

-¡Oh por Dios!–gritó plenamente entusiasmada Hermione. Se encontraba frente a su laptop, en la pantalla se podía leer un email.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó desde la cocina el rubio.

Hace algunas semanas que llevaban saliendo, no compartían casa ni mucho menos sólo que él frecuentaba el apartamento de ella de vez en cuando para ir a desayunar juntos. Cosa que le encantaba a ella, no le gustaban esos novios empalagosos que no se despegaban en ningún momento de la mujer, por lo que habían puesto reglas que a ambos le agradaban así que llevaban una relación algo… light, por así decirlo.

-No había querido contártelo, lo lamento. Hace algunas semanas envié una solicitud de beca para un doctorado en América… ¡y me han aceptado¡ -contó entusiasmada la castaña mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, él chico la miró divertido. Luego de unos segundos su sonrisa se apagó –¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás contento por mí? –preguntó ella acercándose hasta llegar a su altura y darle un leve beso en los labios. Éste correspondió.

-Claro que estoy contento por ti, preciosa. Eso sólo que… si aceptas esa beca, no podré verte –ella cayó en cuenta, ahora entendía el porqué él había reaccionado de tal manera.

-Es verdad… no había pensado en eso –murmuró algo avergonzada y triste ella. Draco le tomó la barbilla y la beso lentamente –Perdóname –dijo ella cohibida.

-Tranquila, ya pensaremos en eso. Cuéntame… ¿qué dice? –dijo Draco mientras tiraba de la castaña hasta la silla y la sentaba en sus piernas. Ella le contaba acerca del hombre que le había enviado el correo electrónico. Él la miraba asintiendo de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no la escuchaba totalmente. Pensaba lo difícil que iba a ser vivir sin ella. Le costaba reconocerlo pero estaba locamente enamorado de aquella mujer. Ella le dio un beso en la nariz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él rió mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a ella. Entre risa y risa se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar con el desayuno.

El pelirrojo había tomado una decisión. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta blanca, se sintieron unos pasos y Hermione salió en encuentro de una inesperada visita. La chica sonrió al verlo.

-Hola –saludó sutilmente él. Ahora se debatía y golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan tonto al ir sin ninguna excusa.

-Que sorpresa, Ron –contestó ella mirándolo

-Si… sólo pasaba por aquí y me dije: ¿Por qué no pasar y saludar a Hermione? –ahora sí que era un completo tonto. Ella rió al escuchar al pelirrojo y le dejó el paso libre para que pasara -¿Estás sola?-preguntó él mirando por si se encontraba el rubio por ahí.

-Sí. A Draco le ha surgido algo y no nos vemos hasta mañana –contó ella sirviendo un poco de té.

-Ya veo –un silencio realmente incómodo surgió.

-¿Cómo está Molly? –preguntó ella para tratar de entablar conversación.

-Bien, algo deprimida porque… por cosas –respondió él casi metiendo la pata –además Fleur se marchó hace algunos días y extraña a los peques –Ella sólo le miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Él pensó en las palabras de su hermana "actúa tonto, no esperes a que ésta se aleje". Y así lo hizo, se perdió en los ojos de la castaña e inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella. Ésta se quedó inmóvil, en ningún momento se imaginó lo que estaba haciendo Ron. No podía alejarse, o más bien no quería alejarse, quizás en unas horas más se reprocharía por lo que iba a hacer pero ahora se sentía en el cielo. Podía sentir la respiración de él en sus labios, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué diablos se había demorado tanto? ¿Por qué ahora que ya comenzaba a ser feliz llegaba ese pelirrojo con unos increíbles ojos azules para confundirla? Él quedó a unos centímetros de ella y le susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Fui un imbécil por no darme cuenta que tú estabas delante de mis narices… nunca pensé que podía fijarme en ti, por un momento pensé que hasta eras como mi hermana… pero ya no. Ya me di cuenta que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, la más leal, la más bella, la más tú. Quizás esté loco, pero creo que te quiero mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Me gustas porque eres tú simplemente –ella no aguantó más y terminó de sellar ese romántico beso que los dejó a ambos extasiados y a ella confundida pero feliz, era una sensación nueva, una sensación que nunca sintió cuando Draco la besaba.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, ella aún tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello rojo como el fuego de él. Ron la había acercado suavemente por su cintura, se encontraban unidos. Ella dejó caer su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Ron, éste le besó tiernamente la frente. Pudieron ser sólo segundos pero para ellos fueron años que estuvieron en esa posición y les gustaba. Ron sintió un leve gemido, ella lloraba en su pecho. Éste no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla, consolarla, no podía hacer nada más. Quizás qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ella pero él sólo la apoyaba.

-Estuve locamente enamorada de ti, Ron –dijo ella en susurro, levantó su cabeza hasta quedar de frente con el chico. Se separó de sus brazos y se alejó unos pasos –Vete –ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. Él la miró irse, no lo podía creer. Esa mujer le que hace algunos segundos tenía en sus brazos se alejaba… y quizás para siempre.

-Realmente… no sé qué decirte –consolaba Ginny.

-Ginny, tú sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando él estaba con Kristin. ¿Por qué ahora que estoy bien… tiene que venir a arruinarlo todo? –sollozaba la castaña con unos cuantos pañuelos repartidos por su cubrecama.

-Pero Hermione, tú amas a mi hermano –

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó ella interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Lo amas, siempre lo has amado. Termina con Malfoy y sé feliz de una vez. Hermione me lastima verte llorar siempre, ¿por qué no dejas de lado lo complicado y sólo te lanzas a la vida como la gran mujer que eres? –Ginny le entrelazó las manos a su mejor amiga. Se encontraban en la habitación de la castaña. A penas sintió como Ron salió de su departamento le llamó y ésta acudió de inmediato.

-No puedo terminar con él, no hay razones para terminar con él. Él me ha hecho feliz, me ha escuchado, me ha apoyado en mis decisiones… -

-Pero no lo amas –concluyó su amiga haciéndola reaccionar. Hermione la miró directamente a los ojos, su amiga tenía razón. Nunca amó a Draco, sólo le tenía estima. Por eso mismo no podía terminar con él.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo mío con Ron no resulta? Sabes que es muy inseguro. Habría destrozado el corazón de Draco por nada. Nadie me puede asegurar que lo mío con Ron funcionará, chocamos en muchas cosas. Él es orgulloso y yo también. ¿Quién me asegurará que cuando nos peleemos nos reconciliaremos? –sollozó Hermione, en respuesta su amiga sostuvo el silencio. Luego de unos segundos dijo:

-Ése es el sentido de la vida Hermione, tienes que dejar de pensar en el mañana, sólo céntrate en tú hoy. A mí nadie me dijo que cuando me peleara con Harry íbamos a reconciliarnos, a mí nadie me dijo que cuando chocáramos en opiniones íbamos a pelearnos. Ése es el verdadero amor. Si él te ama tanto como tú, van a reconciliarse cada vez que tengan problemas; si él te ama tanto como tú, van a hacer los mejor amigos que jamás podrían haber imaginado. Hermione, calla por un solo instante a tu razón y dime qué es lo que dice tu corazón –su amiga guardó silencio.

_**Un regalito, espero que les guste. Se acerca el final. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto, porque ya se imaginaran que llegó marzo y comienzo mis clases. Último año en el colegio así que espero actualizar pronto. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Daarsy o DDMO**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 13: Mi sueño ya se hizo realidad**_

Cuando ella le correspondió el beso fue como si navegara en el mar más tranquilo del mundo, era como volar en un cielo azul sin ninguna nube. Saborear sus labios era la droga más adictiva que alguien podría probar. Se sentía totalmente extasiado, se sentía locamente enamorado y considerando que fue solo un beso, para él fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo nunca. Besarla era su adicción y volvería a hacerlo un millón de beses más si ella se lo pidiera sin embargo la reacción de Hermione le tomó totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Por qué le correspondía el beso para luego echarlo? Realmente era todo muy complicado, ¿por qué tendría que ser todo tan complicado? ¿por qué simplemente no podía decirle que la amaba? Ese beso corroboró lo que en un momento pensó, estaba locamente enamorado de aquella mujer que tuvo desde muy joven a su lado pero que tardó más de diez años en darse cuenta lo que era, la mujer de su vida.

Ahora la siguiente tarea que le tocaba hacer era que ella pudiera aceptar la realidad y corresponderle.

"Estuve locamente enamorada de ti, Ron" ¿Estuve? ¿Eso quería decir que ya no?

-Diablos –maldijo- ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? –pateó fuertemente una lata de soda que había en el piso.

-Una flor para otra flor –dijo Draco ingresando en el departamento de la castaña mientras llevaba consigo un ramo de tulipanes.

-Llegaste antes –respondió ella nerviosamente recibiendo el obsequio del blondo. Él se acercó para besarla pero ella le desvió un poco la cara y consiguió solo un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él ante el esquivo movimiento de la castaña.

-Nada, he estado un poco ocupada con un caso –contó ella.

-Ya veo. Sabes mañana no podremos salir a cenar, preciosa –

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella, llevaba matándose mentalmente durante toda la noche para saber cómo iba a conversar con él y decirle que lo de ellos ya no funcionaba y ahora justo cuando iba a cortar, él no podía.

-Tengo una reunión importantísima con unos inversionistas de la empresa, por lo que no puedo dejar de faltar –se disculpó él.

-Claro –murmuró molesta ella.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer? –volvió a preguntar mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-Vino Ron –el rubio se paró de su posición con algo de molestia.

-¿A qué vino? ¿Se le perdió algo? –su tono de voz era algo fuerte.

-Vino a conversar, somos amigos, Draco. ¿Qué tienes de malo? –

-No tiene porqué venir a tu departamento cuando yo no estoy, Hermione. Ese tipo está mojando por ti –gritó Draco furioso.

-Lo que me faltaba –murmuró molesta Hermione- eres un grosero, Draco –la castaña emprendió camino hacia la cocina pero una fuerte mano le agarró la muñeca haciéndole presión.

-Dije que no quiero a ese tipo en tú departamento nunca más ¿entendido? –estaba tenso, le agarraba fuertemente la muñeca a su novia haciendo que ésta tratara de zafarse.

-¡Suéltame! –

-¿Qué más hicieron? ¿Te besó? ¿Se acostaron? Eres una maldita ramera Hermione, una maldita ramera –Hermione se soltó y le propinó una cachetada, éste tenía el rostro de ira. Detrás de la puerta de entrada se encontraba un pelirrojo escuchando la discusión de la castaña con Malfoy. Al escuchar las palabras de éste, no dudó un instante y abrió la puerta dispuesto a darle su merecido. Ron le propinó un golpe en la aristocrática nariz de Draco, Hermione se sorprendió ante la inesperada aparecida de Ron pero no lo detuvo. Cuando Draco se puso de pie ésta le dijo:

-No vuelvas a pisar nunca más mi departamento, Malfoy –éste la miró rencorosamente - no quiero volver a saber de ti. Se acabó –y con una mano le apuntó la puerta principal. El blondo se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás murmurando palabrotas por lo bajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ron acercándose hacia ella. Ésta asintió levemente.

-Supongo que hubiéramos terminado de todas maneras. –Ron se sentó en el sofá seguido de ella.

-¿Tan malo era? –ella dudó un instante, suspiró y decidió contarle.

-La relación era insoportable. Tal vez estaba con él por lástima… no lo sé. Él me ayudó cuando mi padre me despidió. Todas las tardes cuando me venía a visitar terminábamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa y a la mañana siguiente lo compensaba con algún regalo –

-Lamento escuchar eso –murmuró Ron –venía a hablar contigo por lo que sucedió el otro día –ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo suponía –

-Ginny me comentó lo de tu beca –el chico tomó las manos de ella -¿vas a ir verdad?

-Ron… si tú me dices que me quede lo haré tenlo por seguro. Dímelo y no me voy –el chico sonrió de medio lado.

-Siempre has dicho que amas tu trabajo –Hermione guardó silencio bajando la mirada, él tenía razón – y yo te amo a ti. Tienes que ir, tienes que hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

-Mi sueño ya se hizo realidad: el que tú me correspondieras, Ron. –el chico la besó tiernamente, estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que él cortó el contacto.

-¿Cuándo es? – la chica no dijo nada por unos minutos, sus ojos se aguaron.

-En cinco días. Fue una vacante que desistió de último momento. Tengo hasta medianoche para confirmar–

-Lo harás –aseguró él –Tienes que ir porque para ti es importante y para mí es importante tu felicidad. Te apoyaré en todo, Hermione –ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos acariciando los labios del pelirrojo. Se besaron intensamente como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, ambos estaban totalmente seguros de que no sería así.

Dentro del pelirrojo su corazón se estaba destrozando, sería un año o dos, quizás más sin su amada, pero él sabía que ella sería feliz yendo ahí y para él –como lo había dicho- era lo más importante.

_**Capítulo algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado, serán uno o dos capítulos más. Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos**_

_**Daarsy o DDMO**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter 14: Por las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo**_

Sobre el pecho blanco de Ron descansaba la cabellera de Hermione, habían pasado la noche juntos. Su primera noche juntos, el chico sonrió cuando imaginó a aquella mujer sobre él moviéndose al compás de sus cuerpos, parecía que habían sido echos para estar juntos, encajaban perfectamente como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. No había maldad en volver a reproducir esa imagen, sonrió aún más cuando notó el rostro sonrojado de ella al despojarse de sus ropas, pero ella estaba absolutamente segura de hacer lo que hicieron. Ron sabía que él no había sido el único, no le molestó, de echo quería ser el último que estuviera con ella. Tenía que pensar rápido, qué iba a hacer. No podía dejar todo e irse, su madre de alguna manera dependía indirectamente de él, ella ya se encontraba algo mayor. Para Ron su madre lo era todo, su padre también pero ya saben lo que dicen de "el amor de madre no se compara con nada".

Quería estar toda la vida al lado de su Hermione, quería despertar todos los días y ver el angelical rostro de esa chica, quería discutir por tonterías para luego reconciliarse con apasionados besos, quería verla reír cuando éste se comportaba como un niño, quería comprarle miles de regalos, quería ver cuán exitosa fuese en su vida laboral, quería aconsejarla sobre algún caso, quería que ella supiera toda la vida que él la amaba. Pero de vuelta a la realidad, sabía perfectamente que dentro de cuatro días ella partiría a otro continente. Sus ojos se aguaron inconscientemente, sintió como la chica se movía en sus brazos y rápidamente con una mano se quitó rastro alguno de lágrimas, no quería que ella se sintiera mal por tener que irse, le iba a dar los cuatro días más preciosos del mundo. Hermione levantó el rostro adormilado sonriéndole.

-Buenos días –dijo Ron besándola, fue un leve toque de labios.

-Los mejores buenos días que alguien me pudiera haber dado –rió ella, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara entre ver una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Lógico, si viene de mí –ambos rieron aún abrazados.

-Hey –dijo ella cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, puso una de sus manos en el borde de ojo derecho de Ron, un rastro de lágrima aún quedaba ahí -¿Qué sucede? –susurró limpiando el lugar. El chico tardó unos minutos en responder, desvió su mirada hacia algún punto importante del techo, ella respetó el silencio y espero.

-Hace algunas semanas me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí, pero anoche me quedó absolutamente claro que eras tú la mujer con la quiero compartir todo –Ron dijo todo esto con suma tranquilidad, ella se quedó en silencio acariciando inconscientemente unos leves vellos del pecho de él. El teléfono celular de Ron sonó interrumpiendo, éste suspiró cuando vio la llamada entrante.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny? –dijo con tono cansino, su rostro palideció al instante. Hermione le miró al notar como éste se ponía helado de repente. El chico cortó y con unas lágrimas le dijo a ella:

-Algo le pasó a mamá –musitó perplejo. Ella se sorprendió y éste salió rápidamente de entre las sábanas acompañado por Hermione. Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron hacia vehículo de ella hasta la clínica

-Tienes que calmarte un poco, cariño –decía Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny ésta se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente –por el bebé –concluyó el ojiverde.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de la clínica en la que habían internado a Molly, en la habitación se encontraban George, Charlie y Fred. Bill y Fleur llegarían en unas horas. El señor Weasley se encontraba dentro de la habitación con su esposa. Su estado era deplorable tenía un color blanco como el papel, unas ojeras se dejaban entre ver en su rostro cansado. Arthur Weasley tenía entrelazada su mano con la de su esposa que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Afuera, todo era aun más deprimente. Los gemelos que acostumbraban a hacer bromas de cualquier situación se encontraban sentados con el rostro en sus manos, uno sentado al lado del otro. Charlie se paseaba y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada por una ventanilla de la puerta en la que se encontraba la señora Weasley.

Cuando Ron y Hermione hicieron aparición en la sala los asistentes se percataron del pequeño gran detalle: iban tomados de la mano. Él, que en una situación normal se hubiera sonrojado hasta que sus orejas también tomaran ese color, no le dio importancia alguna, lo único que quería era ver a su madre y saber de su estado de salud. Cuando Ginny vio a la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que ella cortara el contacto con Ron.

El pelirrojo al soltar la mano de Hermione se acercó desesperadamente a la ventanilla dónde se encontraba su madre. Charlie lo alcanzó antes de que éste ingresara.

-No, Ron. Nadie puede entrar, sólo papá –dijo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? –

-Es imposible predecir esa enfermedad maldita –susurró Charlie tomando del hombro a Ron –Ahí viene el doctor –anunció.

-Hola buenas tardes –saludó el hombre, parecía muy joven. Usaba unos lentes de mediana vista y tenía en sus manos una carpeta con informes de quien sabe qué –Bueno les vengo a explicar un poco la situación de su madre –dijo mirando a la gran cantidad de pelirrojos –el cáncer de pulmón es un cáncer muy común en todo el mundo. Se origina principalmente por el uso prolongado del tabaco o por exposición a algunos químicos tóxicos como es el asbesto, el gas radón, el mismo humo del cigarro dependiendo si el paciente es o no fumador e incluso de la contaminación del aire. Bueno, existen varias opciones de tratamiento que es la cirugía, radioterapia y quimioterapia. En el caso de Molly Weasley lamentamos informar que no podemos concurrir a la cirugía por su ya avanzada edad, además de la diabetes que presenta, sería muy riesgoso para ella. La radioterapia y la quimioterapia son las opciones más razonables pero… -hizo una pausa tomando uno de sus informes- podría no funcionar.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –interrumpió Charlie.

-Molly tiene muy avanzada la enfermedad, si tan solo hubieran venido cinco o seis meses antes podríamos haber echo algo, pero como les dije las posibilidades de que sobreviva… son mínimas –Ginny al escuchar esto se largó a llorar, Harry se acercó instintivamente hacia ella y la abrazó dándole fuerzas. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tomó la mano que descansaba a un costado, éste sintió el contacto y sólo se limitó a mirarla. Volvió la vista hacia el doctor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó con voz seca, un rastro de lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas. Durante el relato del médico había estado en silencio digiriendo la información.

-Es relativo, podemos probar con los tratamientos y podría durar cinco meses, quizás ocho. Como también podría durar tres sino dos –todos abatidos bajaron la mirada, George y Fred se volvieron a sentar. Charlie se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dirigió a la ventanilla. Ginny seguía con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas en los brazos de su esposo. Y Ron, simplemente se encontraba atónito. No se movía, no pestañeaba, parecía como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeron. Hermione le abrazó por la cintura y lo guió hacia un sillón que estaba algo alejado. El doctor se despidió y entró en la habitación.

Cuando Ron se hubo sentado hundió su rostro en el pecho de Hermione, sollozaba, ella sólo le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, tratando de infundirle un poco de fuerza. Le susurró unas cuantas cosas, él sólo lloraba como si un niño acababa de perder su juguete favorito. El pelirrojo recordó

"_-Mamá ¿dónde está Bob? –preguntó_

_-No lo sé cariño. Ya lo habrás dejado tirado en el jardín –_

_-Ya lo busqué, mamá. No lo encontré –sollozó el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azulados._

_-¿Le preguntaste a tus hermanos? –el pequeño asintió y bajó la mirada._

_-Dijeron que ellos lo habían secostrado pero no les creí__**–**__un pequeño Ron de cinco años no podía pronunciar bien algunas palabras._

_-Ya verán –dijo Molly poniendo cara de pocos amigos –vamos cariño, iremos a registrar la habitación de ese par y si lo encontramos te daré la porción de postre de ellos ¿si? –el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho y asintió enérgicamente._

_-Mami… eres la mejor –a la señora Weasley le brillaron los ojos y abrazó apachurrando a su hijo, que aunque le costara admitir, era su tesoro más preciado"_

-¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué a ella? –preguntó entre sollozos, los demás solo bajaron la mirada y una que otra lágrima les caía al escuchar los sollozos del menor de los Weasley

-Tranquilo, cariño –susurró ella tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco. Se le partió el corazón al ver como el pelirrojo levantaba la cabeza con el rostro repleto de lágrimas y con esa mirada tan triste. Éste se quiso quitar las lágrimas con un fuerte movimiento pero ella fue más rápida y se las limpió suavemente con sus manos. El contacto de la piel de ella hizo que éste pudiera controlar un poco el llanto. Era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía llorar, primero por ella y ahora por su madre. Él lloró por las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

**Uy, actualicé algo pronto. Pero tenía que subirlo. Realmente siento si a alguien le ha tocado la triste situación que está viviendo la familia Weasley pero quise mostrar un poco más el lado humano que los personajes tienen. Uff, cómo lo explico… quizás ya no venga tan pronto el final. Estoy pensando en hacer un long fic (no sé si está bien dicho, corríjanme) pero me está gustando el rumbo que está llevando. Espero sus comentarios y vuelvo a recalcar. Lamento si a alguien le ha sucedido lo mismo con algún ser querido. Nos vemos en el próximo y comenten.**

**A propósito, gracias a todos los que pusieron en History Alert y gracias también a las personas que me han comentado. De verdad es muy importante para mí. Gracias.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Daarsy o DDMO**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nada de lo que leerán a continuación es real, solo ficción.**_

_**Chapter: No te vayas**_

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, los Weasleys estaban devastados. Hermione, desde los diecisiete años que conocía a la familia y nunca los había visto tristes. Ellos se caracterizaban por expandir la alegría, pero ahora era distinto, la mujer que les dio la vida se encontraba en una cama sin poder moverse. Ella se encontraba de un ánimo bastante bueno, repetía y repetía que quería salir de ahí para poder preparar la cena –otra característica Weasley era su apetito- y verlos contentos a todos. Ella estaba consciente de su enfermedad pero trataba de no pensar en eso, quería no pensar en eso, quería no pensar ni en eso ni en nada, sólo en su familia. Ya Bill y Fleur habían llegado al país en un vuelo expres, él y su esposa venían desde Egipto, donde éste trabaja en un banco llamado Gringotts. Fleur era una mujer realmente bella que cautivaba "mágicamente" a cualquier hombre que pasara delante de ella. Hermione hizo buenas migas con ella, al fin y al cabo ellas estaban algo extra dentro de la familia. Comentaron el ánimo de los Weasleys entre otras cosas.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba realmente triste. Había pasado toda la noche con su madre dentro de la habitación. Molly había recibido la visita de todos sus hijos y sus respectivas novias. Pero durante la noche sólo quiso que el más pequeño de los pelirrojos se quedara con ella. Hermione se limitó a quedarse fuera de la habitación en unos sillones para visitas junto con Harry y Ginny –que no se movieron desde el anterior día- mientras los demás iban a casa a descansar, llevándose consigo a un abatido Arthur que a duras penas aceptó volver a casa.

Ginny estaba algo más calmada que durante la tarde del día anterior, ahora abrazaba a Hermione que le acariciaba inconscientemente el cabello, Harry había ido a por unos cafés.

-¿Qué va a pasar de aquí en adelante, Hermione? –su voz sonaba algo ronca, hace varias horas que no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Esto hizo sobresaltar a la castaña.

-No lo sé –susurró –hay una infinidad de cosas que no se aprenden con los libros, Ginny. Realmente no sé qué pensar –murmuró algo triste, su amiga se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, Hermione. Eres muy importante para mí y para Ron, también para mi madre –

-Los quiero como si fueran mi propia familia, Ginny. Jamás estaría ausente en una situación como ésta –

-No te vayas –susurró tristemente su amiga. Esto sorprendió a Hermione quién soltó un largo suspiro.

-Aquí están –dijo Harry apareciendo desde una esquina, venía con una bandeja con cuatro cafés humeantes. Las chicas se separaron y cada una recibió uno. Harry dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita al lado del sillón y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Molly, golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y Ron volteó para ver quién era, al divisar a Harry éste le hizo señas con las manos para que saliese. El pelirrojo volteó nuevamente a su madre y le besó la mano que tenía entre las suyas, ella dormía tranquilamente. Así se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir y cerrar con un suave movimiento.

Ya afuera tomó el café que su amigo le había traído y se lo llevó a los labios acercándose a Hermione, quién le hizo un hueco en el sillón a su lado, entre Ginny y ella. Se sentó y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su chica. Ésta le tomó la mano que descansaba en sus hombros y la acarició.

-¿Cómo durmió? –preguntó Harry desde un sillón individual.

-Bien, sólo despertó una vez para decirme que fuera a casa –contestó Ron.

-Bill ha llamado, decía que en un par de horas vendrían. Tenían que hacer unas llamadas a sus trabajos –contó Ginny al lado de él, con su café en los labios soplándolo levemente.

-Deberías descansar un poco, Ron –murmuró a su lado Hermione, lo suficientemente audible para los demás. Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a ella. Y Ginny dijo:

-Tiene razón, cuando lleguen los demás te vas a descansar –ordenó tranquilamente mientras volteaba a verlo. Él la miró y asintió sin decir nada, satisfecha Ginny se levantó y tomó de la mano a Harry para entrar a la habitación de su madre. Dejando solos a Hermione y Ron.

-Lo siento –susurró él mirando a Hermione dándole un leve beso en los labios, ella lo miró confundida, éste continuó –te he dejado sola la mayor parte del tiempo, deberíamos aprovechar los días que quedan –ella entendió a lo que se refería y ahora fue ella quién lo besó tiernamente, estuvieron así varios segundos, cuando se separaron ella acarició el rostro del joven asiendo que éste cerrara los ojos ante el contacto.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Tu madre es lo más importante ahora, nadie más que ella –respondió Hermione acariciando aún el rostro de él.

-No quiero dejarla sola –

-Tienes que descansar, ella misma te lo dijo. Esperemos que lleguen los demás e iremos a dormir un poco ¿sí? –él asintió abriendo los ojos, que denotaban un cansancio acumulado de varias horas.

-Gracias, por estar aquí conmigo y con mi familia, preciosa –éste la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí, ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo por unos minutos. De la esquina del pasillo venía el doctor que atendía a Molly y un par de enfermeras, éstas últimas ingresaron a la habitación y a los segundos después salían Ginny y Harry. El doctor espero a los últimos para contarles sobre los últimos análisis del estado de salud de la señora Weasley.

Un par de horas después llegaron los gemelos y Bill, Charlie había decidido acompañar a su padre al ministerio donde trabajaba para hablar con el jefe de éste. Harry y Ginny volvieron a su casa para poder descansar un poco al igual que Ron y Hermione, fueron al departamento de ella. Al llegar lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue tirarse en el sofá y suspirar fuertemente, Hermione fue directo a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer al estómago Weasley que era insaciable. Cuando la chica terminó fue con la cena preparada donde estaba el pelirrojo y éste estaba completamente dormido, parecía un ángel, parecía descansar, parecía que no tenía ninguna preocupación. Ella dejó en la mesa lo preparado. La castaña se entristeció al pensar que dentro de tres días no lo volvería a ver quizás por cuánto tiempo más. Le acarició la barba incipiente que cubría su barbilla. Lo echaría mucho de menos, lo extrañaría como a nadie en el mundo. Ron al sentir el contacto, despertó y sonrió de medio lado al ver a su mujer tan cerca, se acercó a ella y la besó, fue un beso nada desesperado, era un suave toque de labios que los cautivó a los dos. Cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y éste a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, Hermione cortó el contacto.

-Tienes que cenar –dijo ella algo acalorada.

-Sólo te quiero a ti –repitió él volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella.

-Ron –ella hablaba entrecortadamente, el pelirrojo la llenaba de besos por toda la cara y ésta reía –vamos a cenar.

Él entendió y se levantó con ayuda de su novia para así dirigirse hacia la mesa estilo americana que se encontraba en la cocina del departamento. Se sentaron frente a frente y comieron en silencio, él parecía devorar la comida. Ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto y no engordes? –

-No lo sé, soy afortunado, supongo –respondió él mientras zambullía un trozo de pan –esto está delicioso –ella sonrió mientras comía otro bocado de su cena.

-Te extrañaré –susurró ella luego de un minuto sin decir nada, revolvía interminablemente lo que quedaba de su cena. El pelirrojo dejó de tragar y volteó a verla, ella parecía triste, sólo tenía que decirlo, vamos Ron sólo dilo y ella se queda contigo pero a cambio de su felicidad, sonaban las voces de su cabeza.

-Yo también –respondió él, tomando un vaso de soda.

-Parece no importarte para nada lo que pasará dentro de unos días –dijo mordazmente ella sin mirarlo. Había dejado caer su tenedor haciendo que éste diera un sonido sordo.

-¿Qué? –respondió él molesto- perfecto –ella, en cambio, se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a su habitación dejando la mitad de la cena sin tocar. Ron sintió un calor recorrer su cabeza, ¿cómo le decía que no le importaba lo que pasaría? él era el que más sufriría con la partida de la mujer que amaba. Suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. La encontró de espaldas mirando por uno de los ventanales que daban a la ciudad, aún quedaba luz diurna en el ambiente. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó por los hombros, ella no hizo nada más que aceptar ese gesto. Ron le besó en la mejilla aún estando de espaldas y pudo notar un leve sabor salado, ella estaba llorando. Hizo un movimiento para que se diera vuelta y ésta así lo hizo, sollozaba levemente.

-No quiero irme, Ron –dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Tranquila –consoló él, mientras la abrazaba y ella hundía su cara en el pecho de su hombre –vamos, no llores –la separó un poco de si mismo y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Ella reprimió un llanto y volvió a repetir con voz temblorosa.

-No quiero irme –

-Mira, a veces hay que sacrificar muchas cosas por lo que realmente quieres conseguir. Ésta es una de ellas, nuestro amor es muy fuerte, Hermione. Sé y tenlo por seguro que vamos a poder llevar esta relación mucho más allá de los miles de kilómetros que nos separarán. Ahora lo importante es tu carrera profesional y ya te lo dije una vez, te apoyaré en todo ¿Si? En todo, cariño –él la volvió a abrazar y ésta lo abrazó por la cintura. Él la guió hasta la cama y la dejó sentada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Ron se dirigió hacia la cómoda de ella y sacó su pijama de invierno, y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Vamos a darnos un baño antes de ir a la cama –dijo él con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendió y aceptó y juntos fueron hacia la regadera para poder darse un relajante baño, disfrutaron del agua caliente sobre sus cuerpos, sin hacer nada más allá de besos y un poco de sonrojo de parte de Hermione, se metieron a la cama para descansar y al otro día volver al hospital donde se encontraba Molly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, lectores y lectoras, no ando de muy buen ánimo, no me han dejado comentarios y eso me entristece mucho además de unos problemillas que todo ser humano tiene. Espero que sus comentarios me animen un poco. Síganme en twitter ¿si? Darsymorales

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos

Daarsy


End file.
